Shinobis de Konoha Arco 1: Nukenin
by YuuMonty
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando los "Dioses" se meten donde no deben? Los cambios son inevitables. Adaptarse a ellos ese es el verdadero problema. Y aunque los seres divinos han aprendido su lección, deberán meterse al menos una vez más para detener el mal que han desatado. ¿Lograran los shinobi sobrevivir a la intervención de los "eternos"? Descubrámoslo de la mano de los: Shinobis de Konoha.
1. Capítulo 1: Nukenin La búsqueda

Hola.

Este, originalmente era el capítulo 2. Sin embargo, no me gustó cómo había quedado. Por lo tanto, corregí algunos errores y funcione (por así decirlo) los dos primeros capítulos. Este fue el resultado. Espero que les guste.

A leer.

Capítulo 1: Nukenin; un nuevo aliado.

—Somos Uchiha, el clan más fuerte de todo el mundo ninja. Hace más de 100 años, formamos una alianza con los Senju para crear Konoha, la primera aldea puramente shinobi del mundo. Comenzó su perorata Fugaku, el actual líder del clan y padre de Sasuke.

—Desde su fundación, los Uchiha nos encargamos de mantener el orden como parte fundamental de la policía militar. Pero eso no es más que un pretexto para mantenernos alejados del título de Hokague. Nos tienen miedo. Creen que si algún Uchiha llega a la cima, pisoteara a los demás clanes. Es por eso que tú, Sasuke, como futuro líder del clan. Tienes el deber de hacer lo que sea necesario para introducirnos en la disputa por el título de Hokague... ¿Cuánto tiempo más te tomará? — Preguntó entre enfadado y preocupado el líder Uchiha.

—No es nada fácil lo que me pides padre. Contesto Sasuke con una mueca de desagrado en la cara. —Ella ya tiene a alguien más.

—No pregunte si es fácil o no Sasuke. Profirió casi gritando el padre de Sasuke. Después de calmarse prosiguió:

—Es algo que necesitas hacer por el bien del clan... Retírate y mantenme informado.

—Bien. Contestó el adolecente y salió del washitsu. Cerró la puerta corrediza y susurró:

—Adiós padre...

Ten-ten.

Estaba decidido. Ten-ten no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Itachi y los Uchiha. Ya habían pasado 4 años pero, aun así, necesitaba respuestas. Por lo que, una semana atrás, había hecho un plan con Sasuke.

Se escabullirían de la aldea para buscar al hermano de Sasuke y su sensei. Era cierto que no le había enseñado mucho, pues ella no era Uchiha. Aun así, quería saber la verdadera razón de que intentará matar a todo su clan. Era algo que se comentaba pero, como podían saberlo si al final no había matado a nadie, al menos no que ella supiera.

Necesitarían por lo menos a un rastreador. Sasuke había dicho que él se encargaría, quizá algún primo que tuviera curiosidad como ellos, daba igual.

Aunque no sabía lo que pasaría, pues una batalla con sharingan era un nivel que no estaba segura de alcanzar, preparó sus armas y rollos de invocación además de algunas provisiones. Neji y Rock Lee siempre decían que su habilidad era muy práctica. Eso le molestaba, pero tenía que reconocer que era cierto.

Se dirigió al punto de reunión unas horas antes de lo acordado, estaba ansiosa. Quería empezar lo antes posible. Estuvo esperando durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Cuando revisaba por enésima vez los preparativos, vio que se acercaba un grupo de ninjas. Le pareció ver 4. Estarían ahí por ella y su descabellado plan o solamente era coincidencia. Se escondió en un árbol de las cercanías esperando que no la hubieran visto y observó.

Conforme se acercaron los fue distinguiendo. Primero reconoció el rosa de Sakura. Enseguida, muy acaramelados, el rojo y naranja de karinaru que la empalago nada mas de ver los. Los siguientes fueron el negro y azul de Sasuke y el azul y plata de Hinata.

Ten-ten se preguntó si era el equipo que buscó Sasuke para la misión o venían a hacerlos reconsiderar su determinación. Espero escondida para averiguarlo.

— ¿Dónde está?— Preguntó Hinata visiblemente molesta. A Ten-ten la incomodaba, especialmente con las venas del byakugan cuando lo activaba.

—Yo que sé. Respondió Sasuke a la defensiva.

—Tal vez apenas viene o quizá se echó para atrás.

—No podemos esperarla mucho tiempo. Alcanzó apenas a escuchar alegar a Sakura.

—Pues yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Aseguró Karin, abrazada a Naruto.

—A quién le importa lo que pienses, ni siquiera deberías haber venido. Soltó casi en un grito la peli azul.

—Es que no pueden vivir separados ni un momento.

—Necesitamos un rastreador y no quisiste traer a Shino ni a Kiba. Le recordó Sasuke tratando de calmar las aguas.

—Yo puedo encontrarlo sola. No necesitamos a esta sanguijuela. Alegó Hinata.

Al menos ya sabía que los ayudarían, aunque no estaba segura de si sería bueno o malo.

—Esta sanguijuela tiene más alcance que tu. Además puede identificar su chacra. Las dos harán un buen equipo. Apuntó Sasuke.

—Jajaja. Se mofo Karin.

—Ves ésta san... espera, me dijiste sanguijuela Sasuke. Se quejo la pelirroja.

—Ya cálmense las dos o atraerán a toda Konoha. Naruto calma a tu sanguijuela y tu princesita recuerda que tenemos un trato así que tendrás que aguantar a este par y a otro más de ser necesario vale.

—Ya se. Se resignó la Hyuga.

—Como si tú no te beneficiaras también.

«Un trató ¿qué especie de trato habrán hecho esos dos?» Pensó Ten-ten.

—Bien, esperaremos 10 minutos. Si Ten-ten no llega nos vamos sin ella. Anunció Sasuke. Era hora de aparecer.

De un salto bajo del árbol en que se encontraba, muy orgullosa de que ninguno de los 4 ninjas con mejores sentidos de su generación la hubiera detectado.

—Ya era hora. Se quejó Karin. —Empezaba a preguntarme si bajarías algún día.

Bueno quizá solo engaño a 3.

—Por un momento creí que te habías acobardado de último minuto. Declaró Sasuke.

— ¿Por que estabas escondida? — Preguntó Sakura confundida, atrayendo todas las miradas sobre ella, incluso la del embobado de Naruto.

—Por nada. Contestó soltando un suspiró cansado.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya?— Quizás no había engañado a todos como creía...

Hinata.

Sasuke había tomado el mando rápidamente. Ordenó el avance del grupo en doble fila. Al frente los mejores ojos, ella y el. En el medio Sakura, la ninja médico y como su escolta Ten-ten. Por último Karin vigilando la retaguardia y Naruto haciendo de su escolta.

No sabían si los perseguirían, pero sería mejor estar preparados. Antes de partir Naruto había dejado un par de clones escondidos. Según él para almacenar chacra de la naturaleza. Solo Sasuke parecía saber a qué se refería el rubio. Después había entregado a Ten-ten un gran pergamino para que, en caso de necesidad, invocara a los clones por él. Ella lo hizo más pequeño y lo guardó en alguna bolsa oculta en su ropa.

Llevaban poco menos de una hora corriendo a través del follaje, cuando un recuerdo asaltó a Hinata. En un intento de fortalecer a Hanavi, las dos habían pasado días enteros en un campo de entrenamiento. No había resultado como ella esperaba, pero apreciaba el tiempo que pasaron juntas. Debía hacer esto, por Hanavi. —Hyuga. Para que no sellaran su destino, como habían sellado el de Neji. —Oye Hyuga. No encontraba una mejor manera...

— ¡Hinata! — Escuchó a su derecha casi enzima. Era Sasuke que se abalanzaba sobre ella.

— ¿Qué...? — No pudo terminar, pues Sasuke la había arrollado. Dieron media vuelta en el aire para acabar estrellándose contra un árbol cercano.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa Hinata? — La reprendió casi en un grito.

—Es que estas ciega. Una Hyuga ciega, ni más ni menos.

Ella no entendía nada. Acaso el azabache se había vuelto loco Miro al rededor, los 4 compañeros los rodeaban preocupados.

—Que... ¿qué sucede? — Preguntó desconcertada. Como toda respuesta, Naruto miró hacía el camino que seguían momentos antes. Había un puñado de shuriken clavados en un tronco unos metros atrás, justo en el trayecto que ella seguía.

— ¡Maldición Hinata! hasta Naruto habría visto esa trampa.

« Claro que no» pensó Hinata por alguna extraña razón. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre las piernas del Uchiha.

Quiso levantarse rápidamente, pero solo logro que Sasuke perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenia luego de su improvisado rescate. Resbalaron del árbol que los sostenía y cayeron hasta el suelo.

—Ite. Se quejó la peli azul mientras todos bajaban a ver como estaban, mirándolos ya más relajados.

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy princesita?— Preguntó Karin con sorna.

—No estás en tu mejor forma ¿O es que de verdad estas ciega?— Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas no sabía si de vergüenza o de ira.

— ¿Están bien?— Preguntó Ten-ten sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Naruto tenía las manos en la cabeza, restando le importancia al asunto. Pero noto un asomo de enojo en la mirada de Sakura.

—Yo estoy bien. Respondió Hinata levantándose y cruzando los brazos.

—No parece. Alegó Sasuke aun desde el suelo.

— ¿Deberíamos cambiar de camino?— Preguntó Ten-ten mirando al Uchiha mientras éste se levantaba.

—No. Esa trampa no era para nosotros, nadie sabe qué vamos tras Itachi. Pero no tardarán en descubrirlo. Debemos llegar el área donde ha sido avistado akatzuki lo antes posible.

— ¿Akatzuki? — Cuestionó Sakura adelantándose a todos.

—Es una organización en la que se cree, Itachi podría estar involucrado. Explicó Sasuke. —Es información clasificada de la Policía de Konoha.

—Que bien. ¡Los encontré! — Exclamó una voz masculina a espaldas de Naruto todos se pusieron en guardia al instante.

—Hoy nadie está enfocado. Se quejó Sasuke molesto.

—Karin deberías habernos advertido.

—No lo entiendo. Se defendió la pelirroja. —No puedo sentir su chacra.

—Hinata.

Ella ya tenía activado su byakugan.

— ¡No tiene chacra! — Anunció asombrada.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntaron todos al unísono.

—No, no tengo chacra. Confirmó el extraño medió arrastrando las palabras, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Aunque extraño era decir poco.

Usaba una túnica negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. En la mano derecha tenía una varita de madera, como de 20 cm y en su brazo derecho, aunque cubierto, podía ver un símbolo muy curioso. Parecía un Escorpión con una sola tenaza, hecho de rallas rectas, y espirales para la cola.

Además del hecho de que no tenia chacra en el cuerpo. Ni siquiera la red de chacra se veía. En su lugar, las venas brillaban con una luz negra y blanca fluctuante, al igual que el símbolo que llevaba grabado en el brazo.

—Déjenme presentarme. Continuó el desconocido con una reverencia.

—Draco Malfoy. Guardián de los mundos y enviado de Él.

—El. ¿Qué él? — Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

—No él, Él. Corrigió él joven con un dejo de irritación en la voz.

—Él... no entiendo. Se quejó Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Se supone que eres un ángel? — Preguntó Sasuke aun en guardia.

— ¿Ángel?... Podría decirse. Aunque los ángeles son una raza que vive en un mundo muy lejano a este. Explicó Draco.

—Pero lo que nos atañe es otra cosa. Itachi, van a matarlo cierto.

— ¿Qué sabes de él? — Preguntó Ten-ten nerviosa.

— ¿De Itachi? Todo lo que se puede saber. Aseguró el extraño.

—Pero lo importante es que se dónde está. Puedo llevarlos hasta él.

— ¿Hablas de él, Él, o de él Itachi?— Preguntó confundido Naruto.

—Habla de Itachi, tonto. Respondió Sasuke. —Pero ¿Por qué confiaríamos en ti?

—Buena pregunta, y lo siento mucho, pero es necesario. Anunció el joven con una inclinación de la cabeza y levantando la mano con que agarraba la varita.

—Tempus statuo. Dijo mientras agitaba dicha mano.

En un instante una luz blanca opaca los golpeó a todos. Enseguida, el joven, con un kunai que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado, amenazaba con cortar la garganta del azabache. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, tiro el kunai a los pies del Uchiha retrocedió unos pasos y bajó la guardia.

—Espero que esto pruebe que no tengo intención de hacerles daño.

Nadie respondió, todos estaban en shock. Draco esperó paciente a que salieran del trance. Por fin un momento después Sasuke hablo.

—Supongo que no tenemos otra opción.

—En realidad sí. Aclaró el ser. —Pero no se las recomiendo.

— ¿Cuál opción? — preguntó Naruto muy serio.

— ¡Matarnos a todos! — Exclamó Hinata atrayendo todas las miradas. Sus ojos no se apartaban del aparecido. —Lo he visto.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Sasuke.

—Detuvo el tiempo. Aseguró la peli azul.

—Estábamos como... paralizados. Lo hizo con toda la calma del mundo.

Hinata tenía los ojos como platos.

— ¿Un genjutzu? — Preguntó Ten-ten no muy convencida.

—Eso no era un genjutzu, ni siquiera tiene chacra. Les recordó histérica Hinata.

—Tranquila. Dijo Sakura acercándose a ella. —No podemos descartarlo así sin más.

— ¡No! — Gritó Hinata apartando la mano de la peli rosa y alejándose de todos. —No lo entienden. Ustedes no lo vieron. Nos matara hagamos lo que hagamos.

—Si quisiera matarlos ya lo habría hecho. Se defendió Draco sin poder ocultar su enfado.

—Eso sin duda es cierto. Concedió Sasuke. —Sin embargo ¿Por qué nos ayudarías?

—Soy el guardián de los mundos. Es mi trabajo que la historia siga el curso correcto. Pero decidan rápido, no son los únicos que están tras Itachi. Apremio el extraño joven.

— ¿Quien más va tras Itachi? — Preguntó Ten-ten, olvidándose del miedo por un instante.

—Su hermana.

Contesto Draco señalando a Naruto, que se soltó del agarre de una distraída Karin para peguntar:

— ¿Mizuki? ¿Por qué Mizuki va tras Itachi? No será... ¿Una misión? — Se notaba realmente afectado.

—Eso es lo de menos. Sí no deciden pronto, ella llegara antes que ustedes.

Sasuke miro a todos los integrantes del equipo por turnos. Todos asintieron aprobando el plan, excepto Hinata que aun se notaba afectada por la experiencia previa.

—Está bien. Aceptó Sasuke. —Te seguiremos, pero yo estoy al mando.

Sasuke sabía que ninguna precaución valía contra este oponente, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

—Tu iras al frente, guiando. Yo y Naruto te seguiremos de cerca. Ten-ten, tú y Sakura en el medio y en retaguardia Hinata y Karin. Ya que no hay tiempo les daré más indicaciones en el camino.

Finalizó el azabache. A lo que todos respondieron afirmativamente. Incluso Hinata, aunque aun se veía afectada.

—Como quieras. Dijo el extraño. —Pero yo no soy tan rápido como ustedes.

Sin más explicaciones, hinco una rodilla, marco un extraño símbolo en la tierra y se aparto un poco. En seguida, la marca comenzó a brillar con un resplandor plateado que los deslumbro.

Una especie de caballo con alas y picó de águila apareció, reemplazando el intenso brillo. El joven se acomodó la túnica que casi arrastraba y monto al animal, que todos supusieron, era algún tipo de invocación. A continuación miro a Sasuke esperando una indicación para avanzar.

—Avanzaremos enseguida. Anunció el azabache. —Pero antes tengo algo que hacer. Hinata.

Llamó a la peli azul, señalando con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó ella, ya alejados un par de metros en la espesura.

—Debo ver como lo hizo. Así sabré que pasó y podré contraatacar en caso de ser necesario.

Ella lo miró con duda y cuestionó:

— ¿Cómo harás eso?

—Con el sharingan. Respondió él. —Te induciré en un genjutzu y veré dentro de tu mente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que funcionará? — Pregunto la Hyuga. —Y ¿Cómo sé que solo verás eso?

—Ya lo he hecho antes. Contestó el Uchiha. —Con Naruto, para controlar a Kyubi. Tú me guiaras, solo piensa en lo que pasó.

Hinata lo miro con recelo un instante antes de aceptar. Aunque no sin antes comentar al respecto:

—No servirá de nada, pero ya te darás cuenta... Solo eso y ni una cosa más ok.

—Eso depende de ti. Aclaro el azabache. — ¿Lista? — Cuestionó al tiempo que parpadeaba activando el dojutzu.

La peli azul asintió con la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

Por un momento no pasó nada o eso creía ella. Al cabo de lo que pareció un segundo, las comas en los ojos del Uchiha comenzaron a rodar. La velocidad aumentaba hasta que no fueron más que un círculo negro, rodeando el iris en el fondo rojo que era la pupila. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a ver lo que hacía un momento la había dejado consternada.

Sasuke comprendió al instante que no había contraataque posible contra eso, fuera lo que fuera.

La bruma los golpeó y ellos dejaron de moverse. El tal Draco camino con pasó normal hasta alcanzar al Uchiha y, sin la menor oposición, sacó un kunai de su porta shuriken, el de Sasuke, y lo puso en su garganta...

«Mierda». Maldijo para sus adentros. No. No podía dejarse llevar.

Quizá inducir previamente un genjutzu en aquel ser. Tal vez si Naruto lo vigilaba con el senjutzu...

El tal Draco acababa de soltar el kunai, cuando otra imagen lo reemplazó.

Un remolino de chacra inundó su campo de visión. Rápidamente se disipo dejando ver a una mal herida Hanavi que salía disparada contra un árbol cercano.

—Lo haces mal. Decía la voz de Hinata, aunque era cómo si el mismo hablara. —No se trata de más potencia, si no de control.

Hanavi golpeó el suelo desesperada.

—Y tú qué sabes. Le gritó. —Soy 5 años menor que tú y aun así soy más fuerte.

Sasuke sintió una confusión de sentimientos que no supo de dónde salió.

Se sentía irritado, por lo arrogante que se mostraba la menor de las princesas Hyuga. Dolido, como si sus palabras lo hirieran. También sentía ternura, pues Hanavi solo estaba frustrada por no poder dominar el jutzu. Al mismo tiempo triste, pues si ella no podía lograr ese jutzu sería muy difícil seguir manteniendo el engaño. Sasuke no sabía si alguno de esos sentimientos era propio o todos eran de la Hyuga.

Sin poder evitarlo se acerco a la pequeña aun tirada en el suelo, junto al árbol que había detenido su inercia. Una mano maltratada se posó en la cabeza de la niña y se escuchó diciendo:

—Es lo que me dijo Neji, él es muy bueno en... casi todo. Si él lo dice yo le creo. Y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Ven corramos un poco.

Las hermanas siguieron hablando mientras el desactivó el genjutzu. Los ojos perlados lo miraban fijamente. Así se quedaron durante un rato. El no sabía que decir. Lo cierto es que no había sido su culpa. Pero, aun así tenía la sensación de que debía disculparse.

—yo...

Hinata lo interrumpió poniendo una mano frente a su rostro.

— ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo contra eso? — Preguntó cambiando de tema.

—No. Contestó fríamente. —No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Pero tú puedes verlo. Karin y tú se mantendrán atrás. No me veas así, necesitamos trabajar en equipo. Lo vigilarán, si intenta algo quiero que regresen a Konoha usando caminos diferentes y les adviertan.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? — Lo cuestionó.

Él solo contestó:

—Sabes por qué no. Y regreso con el grupo.

Cuando Hinata regreso Naruto y Ten-ten estudiaban la extraña invocación del Platinado con curiosidad. Sasuke le miró desde el extremo más alejado del claro.

—Andando. Dijo y de un salto emprendió la marcha.

—Ha, mate, mate. Gritó Naruto antes de seguirlo dando traspiés.

Draco azuzó a su montura que salió dando zancadas. La última en salir fue Hinata con las venas del byakugan rodeando sus ojos.

Llevaban un par de horas siguiendo a Draco. Durante todo ese tiempo ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Su única comunicación consistía en las indicaciones que Sasuke les daba por señas. Los seis tenían demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Por alguna extraña razón Sasuke se encontró pensando en lo duro que era mantener a Hanavi como la más hábil de las hermanas Hyuga. Era raro que un genjutzu afectara al propio usuario.

Para alejar aquellos pensamientos ajenos por enésima vez, se concentró en el asunto entré manos. Se dio cuenta de que todo el grupo andaba mecánicamente.

Sin romper la formación, sólo podía hablar con Naruto, por lo que le habló, más por alejarse de sus propios pensamientos que por comprender lo que le sucedía al rubio.

—Con esa concentración bien podrías recolectar chacra natural ¿Qué tienes?

Naruto precio salir de un trance.

—Nada... ¿De verdad es tan fuerte éste Draco Malfoy? Ni siquiera pudo seguirnos el paso. Comentó intentando cambiar de tema.

—No es rápido. Contestó el azabache. —Pero ya lo vi, ninguno pudo reaccionar. Aun así, eso es lo de menos. Tenemos que encontrar a Itachi antes que tu hermana... ¿Es por eso no?

El rubio se quedó en silencio un momento antes de responder con otra pregunta.

— ¿Crees que diga la verdad?

—No podía saber quiénes somos y además que vamos tras Itachi. No veo razón para no creerle. Contestó el Uchiha.

—Podría habernos leído la mente. Argumentó Naruto. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que no era una teoría muy sólida. Sasuke disipó sus dudas.

—Los Yamanaka son los mejores leyendo mentes, aun así tardan bastante. Además, el tipo no tiene chacra. ¿Leer la mente y lanzar un genjutzu que ni yo puedo ver? Estoy seguro de que eso dejaría sin chacra a más de uno. Estoy bastante seguro de que dice la verdad, aunque no toda. Dicho esto. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Naruto suspiró y por fin reconoció sus temores frente a su mejor amigo.

—Mizuki nunca rompería las reglas. Si va tras Itachi es porque mi papá se lo asignó como misión. Significa que la creé con el mismo nivel que tu hermano.

Sasuke estaba a punto de contestar, cuándo Karin se adelantó hasta alcanzarlos y avisó que los seguían.

—Pronto nos alcanzarán. Advirtió. —En unos minutos.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Sasuke notablemente enojado.

—Y cómo es que tardaste tanto en avisar.

La pelirroja se veía confundida, como si ella misma no supiera que ocurría. Aun así el enojo también se le notaba.

—Aparecieron de la nada. Le tiro en la cara.

Naruto quiso calmar las aguas pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la identidad de quién los seguía.

—Es Mizuki. Usó el hiraishin por eso apareció repentinamente.

— ¿Cuántos son? — Preguntó Sasuke, ya más calmado, mientras su guía les igualaba el paso.

Karin aun se notaba ofendida pero no tardo en contestar.

—Son cuatro... Reconozco a Mizuki. Un Nara, imagino que es Shikamaru y un Hyuga Probablemente Neji. El cuarto no sé quién es.

—Naruto, necesito uno de tus clones con el senjutzu, Karin tu también vienes. El resto se quedará a hacer tiempo. Ten-ten.

La pelirroja y el rubio asintieron, mientras Ten-ten se acercaba para ver por que la habían llamado.

Sasuke le explicó el plan rápidamente sin dejar de moverse, ella no estuvo de acuerdo.

—Tal vez lo haya conocido muy poco, pero yo también quiero saber que ocurrió hace 4 años exactamente.

El guía negó con la cabeza mientras aclaraba.

—Tú ni siquiera debías conocerlo. El hecho de que vengas pondrá en peligro toda la historia.

Aquel comentario la hirió. ¿Realmente no tenían que conocerse? No sabía por qué le creía a ése tal Malfoy. Hasta su nombre sonaba mal.

Era la primera vez que lo veía, y aun así, no podía sino suponer que todo lo que decía era verdad. Quizá se debía a que todo el grupo lo creía.

Sasuke hizo una señal de alto para explicar el plan a las kunoichi restantes. Mientras tanto Ten-ten sacó un pergamino de entre su ropa y, con un sello de manos, este creció hasta medir al menos un metro de ancho. Acto seguido se lo entrego a el rubio, quien lo extendió en la tierra, realizó una secuencia de sellos e invocó uno de sus clones, sólo que con ojos cómo de Sapo.

En cuánto el azabache término de explicar, Draco, los dos ninjas y el clon emprendieron la marcha.

¿Qué le quedaba? había emprendido ése viaje por respuestas y ahora estaba varada, a mitad del camino justo cuando creyó que se acercaba a su objetivo.

«Sasuke traerá las respuestas» pensó en un intento de mantenerse dentro de la misión. Lo necesitaba, dentro de poco tendrían que luchar contra 4 jounin. Pensarlo lo hiso más real, se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que ocurría. Hinata podría detener a Neji. ¿Sakura se las arreglaría con Shikamaru? Y Naruto ¿Tendría el nivel para mantener ocupada a su hermana? ¿Ella misma podría con un ambu? Entonces Naruto la saco de su ensimismamiento.

—Ve. Dijo sin mirarla. Por un momento no entendió a que se refería.

—Solo tenemos que detenerlos. No me importa lo que diga ese tal Draco. Si lo necesitas ve. Igual yo tengo que probarme con mi hermana.

Ten-ten miró al rubio a los ojos que ya mostraban las marcas del senjutzu. Después paseó su mirada por Hinata y Sakura, ninguna se veía muy convencida pero asintieron. Sin pensarlo más, dio la vuelta y corrió tras el grupo de Sasuke...

Glosario:

Mizuki: bella luna.

Nukenin: Es un Ninja renegado. En este caso Itachi Uchiha

Washitsu: Es una habitación de las casas de Japón que aún conserva el estilo antiguo. Eso significa. Piso de tatami, puertas corredizas, etc. Aunque yo lo uso para referirme al lugar donde Fugaku le tomaba reporte a Itachi. Porque no tengo idea de cómo llamarlo. Si alguien sabe cómo, les agradecería una corrección y si tuvieran referencias aun mejor.

Espero que les guste.

Comenten y compartan, se que saben cómo. XD bye.


	2. Capítulo 2: Nukenin Misión persecución

Hola.

El capítulo dos. Corregido.

Como dije en el capítulo anterior, no me había gustado el primer inicio que escribí. Bueno, ya, ya, a leer.

Capítulo 2: Nukenin misión persecución.

La noche era hermosa. Varias unidades de ambu patrullaban los alrededores de la aldea. La misión era que nadie se acercara, por su propio bien.

Dentro del lugar, los ninja médicos se esforzaban al máximo. ¿Que tan seguido da a luz la esposa del hokague? Ciertamente ni una sola vez mientras tiene al Kyubi dentro.

La situación era delicada. Si Kushina se descuidaba por un momento, el zorro se liberaria y las consecuencias serian; terriblemente peligrosas para la aldea y fatales para la madre y sus hijos.

Afortunadamente Minato-sama sabía mucho de sellos. Mientras Kushina luchaba por traer bien a sus pequeños "el rayo amarillo" mantenía al kyubi a raya. Sin embargo si la pelirroja se debilitaba demasiado, nada serviría.

El primer bebe salió sin muchas complicaciones.

— ¡Es un niño hermoso! — Exclamó Minato con una mano en el vientre de su amada y sosteniendo a su hijo recién nacido con la otra.

El segundo no fue la misma historia. Tenía el cordón enrollado alrededor del cuello.

—En estas condiciones no creo que sobreviva. Dijo el ninja médico.

—No tienes la fuerza suficiente. Creo que deberán...

— ¡No! — Gritó Kushina, interrumpiendo al médico antes de que dijera tan terribles palabras.

—Nacerá. Tengo la fuerza. Soy su madre. Sé que nacerá bien, de veras.

El ninja miro a Minato suplicante.

—Mi esposa no es tan débil, y yo ayudare.

El médico los miro por turnos a ambos y, por alguna extraña razón, tuvo la certeza de que nacería.

«No por nada son la jinchuriki de kyubi y el hokague» pensó conmovido.

El trabajo fue extenuante. Más de 3 horas de parto intentando que la pequeña no se ahorcara al salir. El sello que mantenía a kyubi encerrado estaba tan débil como la jinchuriki.

—Un esfuerzo más Kushina-sama. Aseguró el médico.

La aludida pujo con la fuerza que le quedaba. La sala se inundó con el llanto de la recién nacida. La madre llamó a su esposo para decirle algo. Su voz era apenas audible, por lo que el tubo que acercar su oído a la boca de ella.

—Se llamará; Mizuki. [1] Protégelos Minato...

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar, un gritó desgarro su garganta. Medió sordo, el rubio levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta de la terrible situación.

El iris de Kushina se convirtió en una rendija. Un chacra rojo comenzó a filtrarse por su piel.

— ¡Huyan! — Gritó Minato con la voz quebrada. Tomo a la pequeña Mizuki en brazos y, usando el jutzu por el que era conocido, llego hasta la cuna donde descansaba su primogénito. Lo cargo junto a su hermana y desapareció.

Kushina veía todo como desde detrás de un cristal opaco. Minato acababa de desaparecer con sus dos hijos cuando las colas comenzaron a salir.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro.

El chacra se desbordaba y ella ya no tenía fuerza para controlarlo. El último ninja médico salió gritando de la sala mientras la piel de la kunoichi se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Cinco, seis, siete.

Su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse. Huesos del kyubi la rodearon por completo. Un rugido surgió de su boca sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ocho... Nueve.

El edificio entero fue destrozado por el cuerpo completamente formado del biju. La aldea se miraba a lo lejos, aunque sabía que la alcanzaría en un par de zancadas. El gigantesco monstruo rugió nuevamente, mientras varios ambu lo atacaban intentando alejarlo de la aldea. Con un zarpazo rápido barrió todo su flanco derecho, matando a varios ninjas en el proceso.

Por alguna razón, algo llamo la atención del kyubi a su izquierda y abajo. Era Minato, aun cargaba a los dos pequeños.

« ¿Porqué aun sigues aquí?» Pensó la pelirroja en cuanto lo vio. El hokague vigilaba al demoníaco ser muy decidido.

Un sello de invocación apareció bajo su pié derecho, para ser reemplazado, un poco detrás del ninja; por una especie de altar con dos marcas diferentes. Dando media vuelta, depósito a su hija e hijo uno en cada marca. El Kiuby se percato de la intención del rubio. Querían sellarlo en esos niños.

El indignado biju rugió molesto, mientras lanzaba un ataque con sus afiladas garras. Sin embargo, su intención fue frustrada por Kushina, quién, en una acción desesperada; rebusco en su interior por el preciado chacra.

Unas grandes cadenas de chacra salieron del kyubi para atarlo al suelo. El rayo amarillo, haciendo honor a su apodo, realizó varios sellos con las manos.

Las marcas donde yacían los bebés brillaron con opaca intensidad. Poco a poco, el chacra de Kyubi comenzó a desprenderse del cuerpo principal, para entrar en los cuerpos de los dos pequeños.

Durante varios interminables minutos, el zorro estuvo atado, disminuyendo su tamaño hasta el punto en que la silueta de Kushina se pudo apreciar.

—Minato. Lo llamó con dificultad. —Pronto moriré.

El hokague no pudo responderle. El dolor lo sobrepasaba y unas lágrimas furtivas recorrían sus mejillas. Tampoco pudo acercarse a su amada, el jutzu necesitaba que mantuviera el sello con sus manos. Kushina siguió ablando.

—Minato. Mi amado. Se fuerte, Naruto y Mizuki te necesitarán. Cuida de ellos y enséñales todo lo que yo hubiera querido. Sé que los ayudaras a convertirse en grandes ninjas. De ve...

El chacra se había acabado. Kyubi estaba sellado. Los dos bebés lloraban a todo pulmón. El hokague soltó el selló que ya no necesitaba y se lanzó hacia el frente con los brazos extendidos. El cuerpo de Kushina se desplomó sin vida. Minato la atrapó antes de que callera al suelo. El esposo lloró amargamente. El padre dejó a la madre en el suelo. Se levantó aun con lágrimas en los ojos, cargó a los pequeños y desapareció...

16 años después.

Desde que Itachi-sempai se había convertido en un traidor, Mizuki tenía mucho trabajo de espionaje, además de las misiones genéricas. Había sido asignada a raíz por petición del mismo Danzo. Seguramente quería matar dos pájaros de un tiró, mantenerla vigilada y a su padre.

El líder de raíz se había ganado su confianza dándole libertad. Su única restricción era llevar un acompañante siempre.

Kashiya Nara. No sabía nada de su pasado, jamás se lo había querido contar. Excepto que había sido entrenada igual que todos los miembros de raíz, con excepción de Itachi, ella y pocos más.

Hacía poco más de 3 años que hacían pareja en las misiones y ya se complementaban a la perfección.

No conocía a nadie más que ella, su padre y el segundo, que pudieran realizar, por si solos, el Hiraishin no jutzu. Sin embargo, Kashiya lo había logrado. Después de mucho entrenamiento claro, y con una ligera ayuda del chacra de kyubi.

Ahora, de no ser porque ninguno de sus objetivos había sobrevivido, serian famosas.

En ocasiones imaginaba que nombre les pondrían, "La tormenta de sombras" quizá. Era un pensamiento bobo, del tipo que tendría Naruto, pero ella no podía evitar que llegara a su mente de vez en cuando.

Acababa de ser convocada al cuartel principal. Seguramente porque Naruto y los otros planeaban alguna locura. Ella misma había informado sobre la reunión de Sasuke con Hinata y Ten-ten. Naruto y su melosa novia, además de Sakura, se habían involucrado.

Cuando llegó al lugar, ya había alguien esperando. Era Sai, el ambu que vigilaba a Naruto.

—Zorra-sempai. La saludo con una sonrisa fingida.

Últimamente no usaba máscara y trataba de relacionarse con las demás personas, de manera fallida cabe mencionar. Le ponía apodos a todo aquél con quien se encontraba.

Tratando de no exteriorizar su molestia, Mizuki devolvió el saludo junto con una cortés reclamación.

—Sai. No me llames así. Pidió sin poder reprimir un tic en la ceja izquierda.

Con una mueca de verdadera confusión, él aludido se explicó por enésima vez.

—Leí en un libro, que para romper el hielo se usan apodos. ¿No te gusta el que te puse? Me pareció apropiado por el kyubi dentro de ti.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro cansado y dijo:

—Olvídalo Sai... Estaba por agregar algo más cuando llegó Danzo.

Ambos hincaron una rodilla en el suelo a la espera de órdenes.

—Ustedes son dos de los mejores miembros de raíz. Comenzó el anciano.

—Se me ha informado que cierto Uchiha, en colaboración con una kunoichi que conoció a Itachi, se han reunido en secreto varias veces. Hoy, el Uchiha, hermano del mencionado por cierto, se ha reunido con cuatro chunin. Tengo razones para pensar que planean buscar a Itachi con propósito desconocido. Ustedes dos, junto con "Nara" y un jounin recomendado por el clan Hyuga, los perseguirán fuera de la aldea. Evitarán cualquier contacto con el Uchiha renegando y, si es posible, Elimínenlo.

» Mizuki. Tú serás la líder de escuadrón. Ve a preparar todo lo necesario. Esta es la información que necesitarás. Terminó entregándole un pergamino.

La pelirroja asintió y salió rápidamente del cuartel.

—Tú tendrás una misión especial...

La pelirroja no alcanzó a escuchar nada más.

Mientras avanzaba a través de un largo pasillo, extendió el pergamino que Danzo le entregó y leyó su contenido. A veces deseaba no ser parte de raíz o por lo menos no tener un rango tan alto. Así no tendría ningún remordimiento por tener que matar a su sempai.

Atravesó el mal iluminado corredor hasta la celda de su compañera de misiones. Kari-chan, como la llamaba ella. Sin llamar, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su compañera y entró.

Kashiya se encontraba sentada en su futon leyendo un grueso pergamino.

—Kari-chan. La llamó apartando el pergamino y con el rostro iluminado. —Tenemos una misión.

—Ok. Asintió la kunoichi, levantándose para preparar su equipo ninja y dándole la espalda a la recién llegada.

—Jo Kari-chan. Tan fría como siempre. Se quejó la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Kashiya se quedó muy quieta, como si los brazos de su compañera la paralizaran.

Pasados unos segundos, en los que Mizuki se mantuvo recargada en la espalda de "Nara", se separó de ella, dio media vuelta y como si no hubiera pasado nada salió de la habitación diciendo:

—10 minutos. Aún tengo que buscar a un jounin.

En cuanto la puerta de su celda se cerró, la kunoichi exhalo muy fuerte. Había estado aguantando la respiración.

No entendía porque le pasaba eso cunado su compañera la tocaba. Jamás perdía la compostura, ni siquiera en las misiones más delicadas. ¿Qué extraño poder ejercía la hija del Hokague en ella?

Terminó de equiparse con una amplia variedad de bombas, unos cuantos kunai con su marca y la de Mizuki; y los sellos que su sempai le había proporcionado para los ataques en pareja.

Se caló la mochila a la espalda, cruzándola entre el hombro izquierdo y el costado opuesto y se dirigió al punto de reunión.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que fueron juntas a una misión. Había sido una prueba.

Un ninja renegado, recién ascendido a jounin, que había robado un par de pergaminos como presente para Orochimaru, con la esperanza de que lo recibiera entre sus filas. Jamás lo conoció. Lo detuvieron a un par de kilómetros de la supuesta guarida del sannin. Vencerlo no había presentado problema alguno. Lo realmente duro fue cuándo, por azares del destino, se encontraron de frente con el mismísimo Orochimaru. A pesar de su condición de ambu, Kashiya no pudo hacer nada.

No sabría decir si Orochimaru presionó a la pelirroja a propósito, para que tuviera que usar el chacra del zorro. Mizuki usaba 3 colas, las que por cierto en aquel momento apenas controlaba.

La intensidad del combate la obligó a dejar salir más chacra. La piel de su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo dejándola en carne viva. Era un espectáculo grotesco que no deseaba volver a soportar jamás.

En cuanto llego a 5 colas, el sannin huyó dejándola con el problema. Tal vez creía que lo vigilaban.

Como quiera que fuera, ella no podía pelear contra el abrumador poder del kyubi, por lo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Antes de que la jinchuriki la notara y se lanzara contra ella, activó la técnica insignia de los Nara. Rápida y furtiva cómo una serpiente, la sombra atravesó la distancia que separaba a las kunoichi. Mizuki dirigió la atención a su compañera, justo cuando la técnica alcanzaba su objetivo.

La pelirroja, aunque para ésas alturas ya no se apreciaba el color de su cabello, quedo paralizada. Sin embargo, el chacra rojo de kyubi era demasiado para la ambu.

Mizuki se resistía con fuerza al jutzu restrictivo. La situación era desesperada. Ella no lo recordaba, pero la Usumaki aseguraba que le había dicho estas palabras: "vuelve conmigo Mizuki".

Justo después de eso, las colas de chacra comenzaron a disminuir de tamaño lentamente. La jinchuriki ya no se resistía a la posesión de sombras. Cuándo ya solo quedaban dos colas, estas desaparecieron de un tirón.

Kashiya por fin se relajó. El esfuerzo había sido agotador. Cerro los ojos y cayó de rodillas. Un momento después sintió cómo Mizuki la abrazaba y se quedó sin respiración.

Fuera de sus pensamientos, estaba llegando al punto de reunión. Otro ambu ya se encontraba en el lugar. A pesar de la máscara reconoció al que llamaban Sai.

— ¿Y tú máscara? — Preguntó el ambu antes de cualquier otra cosa.

Kashiya llevo una mano a su cara. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del descuido. Enseguida hurgo en su mochila hasta encontrar la dichosa máscara, para después ponérsela en un completo silencio. Silencio en el que ambos shinobis estuvieron sumergidos durante el tiempo que tardaron en llegar Mizuki y Neji.

Los dos ninjas tardaron en aparecer más de tres horas. No dieron explicación alguna. Mizuki ordeno el avance a través de una intrincada red de túneles bajo la aldea. En cuanto salieron de las murallas, la líder de escuadrón indicó la dirección que habían seguido el equipo reunido por Sasuke.

—Tardaremos mucho en localizarlos y darles alcance. Señaló Neji. —Tendré que usar un rango demasiado amplio del byakugan. Además, ellos nos llevan mucha ventaja.

—Solo tenemos que localizarlos, lo demás corre por nuestra cuenta—. Aseguró Mizuki señalando se a sí misma y a Kashiya.

—Hiraishin. ¿Es que ustedes pueden usar la técnica del segundo?

Neji realmente estaba impresionado. Sabía que Mizuki era un genio, pero el Hiraishin no era cualquier cosa. Aun si lo realizaban entre las dos kunoichi.

La pelirroja no respondió, sino que dirigiéndose a Sai ordenó:

—Usa el ave más rápida que tengas para encontrarlos. Le pondré mi marca. Cuando los encuentre, haz que se acerque lo más posible sin que la detecten.

Sin decir una palabra, Sai saco un pergamino de su mochila además de un tintero y un pincel. Rápidamente hizo unos trazos sobre el papel y en cuanto acabó activó su jutzu.

Una pequeña ave, de aspecto muy ligero, salió del pergamino y se posó sobre el brazo que Sai extendió.

Mizuki toco al ave. El símbolo del remolino rodeado por comillas, se dibujó en donde la Usumaki la toco. Enseguida, Sai lanzo a volar al ave.

Durante un par de horas el ave de Sai estuvo buscando al equipo de Sasuke. Mientras tanto, la líder de escuadrón asigno objetivos.

—Lo más probable es que se separen. Nara y yo haremos de distracción para el grupo más grande. Neji tú te encargaras del grupo más pequeño, a menos que lleven a Hinata. En tal caso, tu y yo cambiaremos lugares. Sai, tú te adelantaras a todos para llegar a Itachi. En cuanto logremos el primer objetivo, cada quien podrá perseguir el propio. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y, mientras Sai se sentaba cruzando los pies y marcando un sello, el resto uso su tiempo en comprobar su equipo y provisiones.

Lograron encontrarlos cerca de la media noche.

—Los tengo. Anunció Sai.

—Bien. Acérquense—. Ordenó Mizuki.

Los cuatro formaron un círculo tomándose de las manos. Kashiya y Mizuki juntaron sus manos formando un sello entre las dos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el paisaje cambió.

Aunque no mucho, pues seguían en el bosque. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron la persecución a pie. Excepto Sai que se lanzó al aire en cuánto un ave más grande salió de su pergamino.

—Karin, Sasuke, un clon de Naruto y alguien que no conozco van a la vanguardia. Reportó Neji con el byakugan activado.

—¿Cómo luce el extraño? — Preguntó por pura costumbre la pelirroja. A lo que Neji contestó.

—Viste una túnica negra y monta un caballo con alas.

— ¿Un akatzuki?

—No lo creó. Le faltan las nubes a su túnica además...

— ¿Además qué?

—No tiene chacra...

—Me encargare de él. Sentenció Mizuki tras una pequeña pausa.

—No. Yo puedo con él. Pero Hinata. No me obligues a enfrentarla—. Pidió el Hyuga. En seguida agregó:

—Ten-ten se separó. Sigue al grupo de delantera. A ella la sigue un clon de Naruto.

—Naruto, Hinata y Haruno. De hecho es bastante conveniente. Declaró ella. —No pelees a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Espera a que los tengamos atrapados, luego sales. Dame sus posiciones.

Neji asintió con la cabeza y señaló las posiciones de los tres ninjas nombrándolos. La pareja ambu se adelantó y comenzó su ataque.

Mizuki lanzó un kunai con su marca a los pies de Hinata, para alejarla de la peli rosa y su hermano. Enseguida salieron de la maleza ella contra Naruto y Nara contra Haruno.

Ya las esperaban. Era de suponerse. Lo que no sabían era que, en pareja, ellas eran invencibles.

Kashiya formo un mini rasengan en su mano. El cual brillaba apenas perceptiblemente, lo suficiente como para reforzar sus sombras, y lo lanzo al aire donde se quedó suspendido.

La peli rosa intentaba golpear el suelo, cuando cambió lugares con su compañera. No sin antes dejar caer un kunai impregnado de su chacra. Naruto se veía consternado. Sin que opusiera la menor resistencia, lo atrapo con su posesión de sombras.

Mientras tanto, Mizuki, usando el kunai especial, con una mano lo clavo en la sombra de Haruno y detuvo su ataque con la otra.

Nara partió su sombra en dos y con la rama libre atrapó a la peli rosa definitivamente. En cuánto concluyó exitosamente el jutzu, Mizuki se lanzó a atacar a la Hyuga.

Se notaba que el rubio peleaba por librarse de su sombra. Se debatía en vano. Ella era capaz de controlar hasta cuatro colas del kyubi sin problemas. Claro que el chacra que le compartía Zuki ayudaba bastante.

Mientras tanto la lucha entre Hyuga y Usumaki era intensa. «¿cómo...» se preguntaba Mizuki «... lograré atravesar la defensa rotatoria de Hinata»

Le caía bien la Hyuga. De hecho, no lograba entender cómo es que el tonto de su hermano se había fijado en Karin "la loca", antes que en la ojiplata. Pero eso poco importaba ahora. Órdenes eran órdenes. Hinata debía morir...

Llevaba un buen tiempo pensando en este capítulo. La verdad me encanta. Por fin la presentación de Mizuki y su compañera. Que lo disfruten.

Glosario:

Kashiya: ciervo.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3: Nukenin Dudas

capítulo: 4 Nukenin: Dudas.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la misión de su hermana. Él era el mayor, aún si sólo era por unas horas. ¿Porqué el cuarto prefería a su hermana antes que a él?

— ¿Qué es éso?— Escuchó a Ten-ten preguntar. Por un momento salió de sus pensamientos. La kunoichi señalaba al gran animal que había invocando el extraño.

—Es un hipogrifo. Contestó Draco.

—Es parecido a sus invocaciones, pero este viene de mucho mas lejos—.

—Lo conocía como Buckbeak pero su verdadero nombre es Gria—.

Era una bestia gris con, alas, pico, y unas garras tan afiliadas como una katana. Naruto tubo una extraña sensación que lo hizo levantar la vista. El joven lo miraba como si quisiera decirle algo con la mirada.

—Lo consideré peligroso por mucho tiempo. No lograba comprenderlo. Pero es un animal muy noble. Agregó Draco casualmente.

Naruto volvió a mirar al alado animal. En sus negros ojos se notaba la alegría que tenía de estar donde estaba.

—Andando. Escuchó ordenar a Sasuke.

—ha, mate, mate— se le escapó al rubio por la sorpresa y salió dando traspiés tras el azabache.

Durante el trayecto solo pudo pensar en su hermana, nuevamente. Sasuke intentó entenderlo y hablaron sobre el tema hasta que el aviso de Draco y Karin los trajo a la realidad.

En cuanto se detuvieron el rubio comenzó a recolectar chacra natural. Para cuando siguieron en camino Sasuke y la mitad del equipo que se mantuvo con el, pudo sentir el ánimo de Ten-ten. La kunoichi realmente quería respuestas de Itachi.

—Ve. Le dijo sin pensarlo. Como se dio cuenta de que Ten-ten no se decidía prosiguió.

—Solo tenemos que detenerlos. No me importa lo que diga ese tal Malfoy. Si lo necesitas ve. Igual yo tengo que probarme con mi hermana—.

La kunoichi no esperó mas y echó a andar. Con un sello del rubio, el último clon apareció envuelto en una nube de humo y lo mando tras Ten-ten para que la ayudara. Fue entonces cuando los atraparon.

— ¿Ustedes no querian llegar hasta Itachi?— Cuestionó a la ambu que lo mantenía inmóvil. Ella no dijo una palabra por lo que el continuó.

—Para que se entretienen con nosotros. ¿Crees que Neji lograra pasar solo a Sasuke y su grupo? Un solo ambu no podrá con Itachi...

—No importa, el objetivo principal no es Itachi— aclaro la ambu.

— ¿Entonces cuál...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, sintió agitarse el chacra de Kyuubi. No sabia lo que pasaba pero no era bueno.

—Mizuki, espera. No tenemos que pelear. ¿Qué es lo que buscan? Hermana...

En ese momento escuchó como chocaba Hinata contra lo que le pareció madera.

—Hora de la fase dos. Declaró la kunoichi de la máscara.

Las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron. Jamás creyó sentir tanto odio hacía su hermana. ¿Qué razón podía ser suficiente para justificar una muerte? Por las palabras de la ambu, supo que aquello era tan normal para la pareja de kunoichi que se sintió asqueado. Las colas comenzaron a salir sin que el pusiera resistencia. En un instante ya habían brotado cinco. la transformación se estaba llevando a cabo.

La sombra que lo paralizaba perdió fuerza hasta retroceder por completo.

Súbitamente se encontró en una gran sala inundada. Al frente se apreciaban un par de rejas, culla altura provocaba que se perdieran en la oscuridad. Comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a las rejas. Un gruñido se escuchaba por lo bajo y varias garras, largas y afiladas sobresalían entre los barrotes.

En el centro de las puertas, una cerradura con forma de remolino impedía que se abrieran.

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó Naruto, deteniendo se a mitad de camino. Podía sentir el odio que se filtraba a través del sello. Un odio tan acérrimo, que opacaba su propia ira.

—Ven aquí Naruto. Te daré mi chacra. Mátala. Acaba con ella de una vez. La sed de sangre del Kyuubi era tan salvaje, que el miedo lo invadió, provocando que retrocediera un paso.

El biju se dio cuenta del temor del rubio.

—No es a mi a quien deberías temer. Unos ojos brillaron en la oscuridad más allá de las rejas.

—Tu hermana ha logrado controlar por completo a mi otra mitad. Si no usas mi poder. ¡Ella te matará!— La duda comenzó a invadir al jinchuriki.

—Ya mato a una ¿Crees que se detendrá para que queden testigos? —

¿De qué era capaz Mizuki? La verdad era que no conocía a su hermana tan bien como quisiera. Desde muy pequeña ella había seguido a su padre. Al principio creyó que se debía a que lo admiraba. Y, aunque seguramente era parte de las razones, al crecer se dio cuenta de que el poder la atraía. ¿A quién no? Pero en ella era diferente, en cuanto lograba dominar un jutzu empezaba con el siguiente. Entrenaba de manera voraz e incansable. No buscaba poder como un medio, sino que era su objetivo.

Eso era todo lo que sabia de su hermana. Ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante ridículo que no la conociera mejor. ¿Hasta dónde era capas de llegar por obtener poder? ¿Matar a Hinata era de algún modo útil para alcanzar su objetivo?...

¡No! Era su hermana. Habían crecido juntos. Hinata y Mizuki habían sido compañeras en la academia, aun si fue por poco tiempo. Mizuki jamás haría algo tan atroz como matar a un compañero. Eso sabia de ella mas que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¡Te equivocas!— Le aseguró al kyuubi firmemente

—Mizuki jamás haría algo sin una buena razón. Ella siempre sigue las reglas. Estoy seguro que nunca haría daño a sus compañeros—.

El biju, tras un momento, cerró los ojos, metió las garras dentro de la jaula y comentó resignado:

—Puedes decidir lo que quieras, pero te repitió que tu amiga ya esta muerta. Aun así quieres defenderla. Eres muy ingenuo Naruto—.

—Tal ves tengas razón—. Aceptó Naruto, aunque no lo dejo ahí.

—Pero prefiero confiar...— El rubio dio media vuelta, señalando su regreso a la realidad, pero antes de marcharse y mientras recuperaba el control del sello que retenía a kyuubi, hablo una ves mas.

—Por cierto, kyuubi no es tu verdadero nombre, verdad. ¿Te importaría decírmelo? — El biju no respondió.

—Bueno no tiene que ser ahora. Algún día confiaras en mi lo suficiente para decírmelo—.

Afuera, Mizuki lo retenía con cadenas de chacra.

—Ya volviste a ser tú. No era una pregunta.

—Lo soy. Respondió el.

—Tengo que preguntar antes de hacer nada—.

— ¿Hacer nada?— Preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo con arrogancia.

—No te creas tanto, te tengo sujeto. ¿Qué podras hacer?—.

«La conozco mejor de lo que crei». Pensó Naruto aliviado. Ya se esperaba la burla, la arrogancia. Y también sabia lo que significaba. Mizuki estaba relajada. Su misión iba bien. Ahora todo dependía de su respuesta. ¿Cuál era su misión?...

Ten-ten corria lo mas rapido que podia, aun asi, el clon de Naruto la alcanzó antes de que pudiera ver al grupo de vanguardia.

— ¿No te necesitarán contra tu hermana?— Cuestionó la kunoichi.

—Solo soy un clon. No haría gran diferencia contra ella. Aseguró él. Luego continuó

—Nos persiguen. Me parece que es Neji—.

—Neji. ¿Qué tan cerca está?—

—Estamos mas serca del grupo que de Neji. Calculó el clon.

—Bien. Pues alcancemos los antes que él. Decidió ella apretando el paso.

En la vanguardia Karin también dio aviso.

—Ten-ten viene tras nosotros. La acompaña un clon de Naruto. Y parece que Neji logró pasar a la princesita y compañía—.

Sasuke pensó por un momento y comenzó a exponer su plan, sin embargo, su guía tenía otros planes.

—Ya sabemos donde esta Itachi. Draco quizá podrias...

—Tengo algo que hacer. Lo siento pero tendrán que enfrentarse a esto sólos. Comentó con una mueca de exasperación en la cara y dirigió a su montura hacia el noroeste. Rápidamente se perdió de vista en la espesura.

— ¿Pero qué... — Preguntó el azabache, pero el joven ya no lo escuchaba.

— ¿Qué hacemos Sasuke?— Cuestionó el clon.

—El ambu. Exclamó Karin mirando el cielo. La confusión provocó que el líder del grupo volviera a preguntar.

— ¿Qué?—

—El ambu nos acaba de pasar por arriba, muy alto. Parece que vuela. Contestó Karin con frustración. La situación la estaba sobrepasando. Jamás había ocurrido que nadie la tomara por sorpresa. Y ya iban 3 veses en un sólo día.

«tsk»

Sasuke Chasqueo la lengua con frustración. No confiaba en que Karin, Ten-ten y el clon de Naruto pudieran detener a Neji. por lo que tomo una decisión.

— ¡Alto!— anunció con voz potente, y se detuvo dando media vuelta.

—Karin, detrás de mi, Naruto conmigo. Ordenó. Tras unos minutos Ten-ten les dio alcance junto con el otro clon de Naruto.

—Ten-ten con Karin, Naruto conmigo. Dijo Sasuke. Los dos recién llegados tomaron sus lugares en la formación rápidamente y aguardaron. Sasuke mostraba el Saringan en los ojos.

Sin previo aviso ambos clones desaparecieron, dejando atrás solo una nube de humo. Fue entonces cuando Neji se asomó entre los árboles. Ya no había mas tiempo para pensar, pero algo no cuadraba. Neji solo estaba ahí parado, sin guardia alguna. Ni siquiera tenía activo el byakugan.

—Veo que ya esta pasando. Comentó el Hyuga ante el asombro de los presentes.

—Es hora de elegir Sasuke...

Neji acababa de atravesar el campo. Mizuki había atacado a Hinata por todos lados impidiendo le hacer nada. Pero sólo estaba jugando con ella. Ahora comenzaba la verdadera pelea.

La peli plata tenía activado el byakugan. Sabía por Neji, que este tenía un punto ciego en la zona donde se unen el cuello y la espalda. Quizá lo usara como distracción.

Lanzó un par de kunai para ver su reacción. Su oponente se los regresó con la palma de aire. Entonces sacó dos kunai mas y realizó una técnica que había visto hacer a Itachi cientos de veces. Lanzó uno tras otro y cuando la palma de viento estaba a punto de repelerlos estos chocaron entre si. El primero se enterró en el suelo, el segundo en una rama alta. Rápidamente Mizuki apareció donde el primero, nuevamente. Hinata volvió a responder con la palma de aire, pero no pudo mas que desviar el kunai. La pelirroja ya tenía el segundo kunai en la mano. Igual que el anterior, lo lanzó hacia Hinata, pero este si fue repelido por completo. Aun así Mizuki era demasiado rápida.

Antes de que la Hyuga se diera cuenta, ella ya tenia el primer kunai en la mano y estaba dentro del rango de la rotación característica de los poseedores del byakugan. Estaba a punto de tocarla para ponerle su marca, cuando Hinata comenzó a rodar. Pero Mizuki ya se encontraba en el punto inicial con tres kunai en cada mano. Apenas la oji plata dejo de rodar, comenzó su tercer ataque.

—Mizuki, espera. No tenemos que pelear...

Escuchó alegar a Naruto, pero no presto atencion a lo demás. los kunai ya estaban posicionados. Hinata no apartaba la mirada de ella, pero con el byakugan estaba pendiente de los que eran sus puntos de aparición. Sabia que su atencion estaba dividida.

Se cubrió con el brillante chacra de kyuubi y, aprovechando la velocidad que este le proporciona, se lanzó a la carga. Hinata abrió los ojos con asombro. No pudo hacer más antes de que una gigantesca mano de chacra la lanzara contra el árbol mas cercano. Su presa ya estaba marcada...


	4. Capítulo 4: Nukenin Color de rosa

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a: sayamairan, por su comentario. Qué bueno que te guste. Lo que no entiendas pregúntame y, si no es spoiler, te aclarare con gusto. A quien pregunte.

Bueno ya no los entretengo más a leer.

Capítulo 5: Nukenin. Color de rosa.

Llevaba toda la misión perdida en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera la aparición de aquél extraño, había logrado sacarla de su ensimismamiento. La sospecha de que Hinata y Sasuke se hubieran comprometido, la afectaba mucho.

Cuando, por la tarde, la peli azul la cuestionó sobre Sasuke, ya tenía sus sospechas, pero no creía que realmente fuera a pasar.

Por eso estaba ahí. Sin pensar bien en lo que hacía, había corrido tras la Hyuga. La perdió de vista rápidamente, pero sabía a donde se dirigía.

El distrito Uchiha. Sin perder tiempo, puso rumbo al allí.

Cuando llegó no la vio por ningún lado, por lo que estuvo dando vueltas durante un rato. No pasó demasiado antes de que localizara a la Hyuga, acompañada por Karin y Naruto. Cosa rara, pues sabía bien y por experiencia, que esas dos no se llevaban nada bien. Menos aún, si el rubio se encontraba cerca.

Quizá debió ir directo a ver a Sasuke, o quizá lo que hizo fue lo mejor. No lo sabía, pero les dio alcance. Así se enteró de la misión de Sasuke. Al parecer Karin era la kunoichi más apropiada para tal empresa, y su primera opción. Después Karin se había encontrado con Hinata, mientras buscaba a Naruto para que los acompañará. No dijeron porque, pero Hinata también se había apuntado al viaje. Sakura sospechaba la razón de la Hyuga.

Cuando llegaron a donde Sasuke, este se mostró sorprendido de que la peli rosa los acompañará. El Uchiha intentó dejarla, pero ella alegó que los delataría si no la llevaban. Además, necesitarían una sanadora. Sasuke aceptó a regañadientes y se encaminaron para encontrarse con Ten-ten.

Salir de la aldea no fue especialmente difícil, pues, por ser parte de la policía de Konoha, el azabache tenía conocimiento de varios accesos secretos de la aldea. Anduvieron en una extraña formación de vigilancia, a pesar de que nadie tenía conocimiento de sus planes, ni de a donde se dirigían. Eso hasta que a Hinata le dio por llamar la atención de Sasuke. ¿Qué clase de ninja se distrae lo suficiente para no ver aquélla trampa? Sobre todo, siendo Hyuga. Sakura sentía una mezcla extraña de envidia, compasión y odio por la peli azul. En seguida llegó aquél extraño joven, Draco, se hacía llamar. ¿Qué clase de nombre era aquél? Hinata tuvo otra oportunidad de pegarse a Sasuke, y no la desaprovechó. Ella misma había intentado calmarla para no tener que ver al Uchiha hacerlo, pero Hinata la rechazo y no se calmó hasta que no habló con el azabache apartados en la maleza. Después de aquello, el recorrido se volvió monótono hasta que Karin percibió a Mizuki.

Se alegró cuándo Hinata y Sasuke se separaron, y por orden del azabache. Después Naruto envió a Ten-ten a la delantera. Comprendía por qué, pero Mizuki, Shikamaru, Neji y un ambu. Aunque solo tuvieran que entretenerlos no sería nada fácil.

Un kunai salió de la maleza sin previo aviso, y todo terminó. La ambu se abalanzó contra ella. Intentó destruir el suelo para cubrirse y buscar una mejor posición, pero Mizuki reemplazo a su contrincante y detuvo su golpe antes de que llegara a su objetivo, nadie lo había intentado siquiera. No supo en que momento quedo paralizada, solo vio desaparecer a Mizuki y después a Neji cruzar el campo de batalla como quién anda por su casa.

— ¿Ustedes no querían llegar hasta Itachi? — Escuchó preguntar a Naruto. No recibió respuesta.

Dijo algunas cosas más, pero Sakura no escuchaba. Se sentía como una Inútil, paralizada sin poder hacer nada más que mirar. Pensó que quizá a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata porque era fuerte, mientras que ella ni siquiera había podido dar un golpe al suelo. Había usado toda su fuerza potenciada con chacra, aun así, Mizuki no tuvo problema en detenerla.

—...El objetivo principal no es Itachi. Era la voz de la ambu. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no era Shikamaru.

— ¿Entonces cuál...?

Naruto se quedó a media pregunta, cómo si se enterara de algo que ella no podía comprender. Enseguida volvió a hablar.

—Mizuki, espera. No tenemos que pelear. ¿Qué es lo que buscan? Hermana... El sonido de madera rompiéndose corto el alegato del rubio y la ambu declaró.

—Hora de la fase dos—.

Un repentino impulso la obligó a mirar en dirección a donde suponía que se encontraba la peli azul. La escena era increíble. Hinata acababa de atravesar un árbol, pequeño afortunadamente. Corría sangre por su cara enmarcando una mueca de dolor, por lo demás no parecía tener nada grabe. El árbol cayó al suelo con estrépito. Las sombras se retiraron, por fin la peli rosa pudo moverse libremente. Muy a tiempo, pues Naruto ya había perdido el control. La atención de sus atacantes se centró en el rubio. Tenía una oportunidad y la aprovechó lo mejor que pudo.

Corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus pies, llegó hasta una mal herida Hinata. La ayudo a levantarse y la apoyó en su hombro. Sin más ceremonia corrió con su compañera a cuestas, alejándose del peligro y siguiendo los pasos del grupo de avanzada. No estaba muy contenta con la Hyuga, pero tampoco tenía por qué sufrir por las locuras de Sasuke.

No habían recorrido mucho, cuándo la ambu apareció repentinamente frente a ellas.

Unas pupilas completamente negras, contrastaban con el blanco de los globos oculares, que era lo único que la máscara dejaba ver, además de unos largos mechones de cabello negro y lacio.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de curar a Hinata. ¿Acaso su oponente era capaz de usar el jutzu del cuarto? La situación se ponía fea muy rápidamente.

Hinata apartó a la peli rosa, se puso en guardia y activó su byakugan. Sakura la imitó enseguida.

— ¿Cuán lejos estará el resto de su grupo? — Preguntó la kunoichi frente a ellas. No parecía prestarles mucha atención, pero ambas sabían que el menor movimiento tendría una reacción.

—Lo suficiente, con un poco de suerte—.

Ni Hinata ni Sakura tenían idea de que pretendía su contrincante. Nada bueno para ellas, seguramente.

—Como sea, ya llegara... o no. En cuanto la última palabra se apagó, el sello de la serpiente ocupó sus manos. Al mismo tiempo, la tierra alrededor de las kunoichi comenzó a levantarse. Cuando estuvo a punto de cubrirlas por completó, ambas saltaron para no quedar atrapadas. Sin embargo, al salir las esperaba una trampa.

Una flecha negra como la noche, paso rosando la mejilla de Hinata. Ese no era un ataque normal, claro estaba que la ambu había tirado a matar.

«¿Quién podría querer matar a Hinata?» Se preguntó Sakura mientras aterrizaba detrás del reciente jutzu de tierra.

«El cuarto, la ambu, Mizuki, ¿Que otras posibilidades había?» La kunoichi no pudo preguntarse nada más, pues un par de látigos de fuego, salidos de donde la ambu, las rodearon. El jutzu se encontró con una barrera impenetrable, Hinata rodaba expulsado chacra. ¿Cuándo había aprendido eso la Hyuga?

Los dos jutzu, ofensivo y defensivo, se detuvieron dejando ver el campo de batalla cambiado en favor de su contrincante. Varios kunai con una espiral cuadrada rodeada con puntos, se encontraban clavados a su alrededor.

—Aquí viene. Avisó la peli azul.

No bien hubo terminado aquellas palabras, una lluvia de shuriken les cayó encima como un mortal granizo.

—Detrás de mí. Volvió a hablar Hinata. Sakura, suponiendo que se dirigía a ella, miro donde le indicaba.

La ambu apareció sin el menor aviso, con un kunai en la mano. Sakura ni lo dudo. Lanzo su puño con todo su poder destructivo. No había logrado su objetivo, pero al menos la habían repelido. Aquello dio confianza a la peli rosa, quien se apresuró a contraatacar.

De un salto, llego a donde creía que se encontraba su oponente, teniendo en cuenta que no la veía por ningún lado. La barrera de tierra, que ahora reducía su visión del campo y que antes apunto estuvo de aprisionarlas, no pudo ocultar a la kunoichi enemiga. Un gran estruendo resonó por todo el lugar cuando Sakura golpeó el punto donde instantes antes se encontraba la ambu. No parecía prestarle la menor atención, pero, un momento antes de alcanzarla esta desapareció.

Hinata, ya sin la molestia de tener que repeler los shuriken que antes la acosaban, atacó con una palma de aire, el lugar donde apareció la supuesta Nara. El siguiente ataque lo realizó Sakura y el siguiente volvió a ser responsabilidad de Hinata.

Varias series después, ambas se encontraban agotadas. Para su buena fortuna la ambu lucía igual de agotada y desapareció para no volver.

Esperaron en guardia un momento más. Como no parecía que su oponente tuviera intención de regresar a la batalla, las kunoichi soltaron un suspiro y se dejaron caer al suelo exhaustas.

Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse nuevamente. ¿Quién podría querer muerta a Hinata? Levanto la mirada para ver a una jadeante Hinata. Seguramente ella se preguntaba lo mismo, o quizá ya sabía la respuesta. Eso no importaba en ese momento. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad y sus reservas de chacra, se levantó y se acercó a la peli azul.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó ella sin mirarla.

—Voy... voy a curarte. Respondió con inseguridad.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Por un momento Sakura no supo que responder, pero en seguida se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar, primero despacio y más firmemente conforme avanzaba.

—C… claro que es necesario, estás muy mal herida, la misión aun no acaba y además es mi responsabilidad, soy la ninja médico. y... Hinata la interrumpió.

—Está bien, está bien. Has lo que quieras. Un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la kunoichi de cabello rosado, quien se acercó a Hinata y la ayudó a sentarse de espaldas frente a ella.

Un resplandor verde cubrió sus manos, que, rápidas y hábiles, buscaron los puntos más dañados de la peli azul. Ésta tenía varios moratones y cortadas por todo el cuello y la espalda, pero nada realmente grave. Sakura tubo deseos de preguntar a su compañera si tenía alguna idea de quién podía quererla muerta, pero se contuvo y siguió con su tarea en silencio. No llevaba más que una tercera parte terminada, cuándo sintió un animal pequeño correr por su pierna. Quiso mirar que era, pero ya no podía moverse.

El jutzu curativo fue disminuyendo su fuerza hasta que desapareció por completo. Un zumbido se escuchó a sus espaldas, mientras ella se alejaba de Hinata sin poder evitarlo. La ambu se asomó detrás de ella para dirigirse a donde Hinata. La peli rosa estaba muda, habían bajado la guardia y este era el terrible resultado.

La enmascarada avanzaba con pasos lentos, cada segundo era desesperante. ¿Cómo terminaría ese enfrentamiento? Era la pregunta que no dejaba de rondar los pensamientos de Sakura.

Un kunai ocupaba la mano izquierda de la ambu. Un suspiro de resignación escapo de la boca de la peli azul. Con la mano derecha, la asesina agarró a su víctima de los cabellos y levanto su cabeza, dejando el delicado cuello al descubierto.

—¡No! — Gritó Sakura cuándo el filo roso la garganta de una resignada Hinata.

«Zuppashi»

Una mancha escarlata se extendió por el pecho de la Hyuga...

Sai volaba lo más alto que podía para no ser detectado por la Usumaki. El plan era simple, todos morirían. Mizuki tendría su última prueba, si estaba del lado de raíz sería un gran elemento, si no, no duraría mucho más que los otros.

Pasó como un rayo sobre el equipo de Sasuke y siguió adelante, hacia el edificio que se miraba a lo lejos.

El escondite Uchiha no tenía ningún tipo de ventana que dejara ver el interior, pero el ambu no necesitaba tal cosa para saber que ese era el lugar. El primero en caer seria Itachi.

Sin el menor gesto, su montura cayó en picada cuando se encontraba a unos cuántos metros del objetivo. Una parvada de negras aves huyeron volando cuándo aterrizó en la copa de un gran árbol. El último tramo de su recorrido sería mejor hacerlo a pie.

Mientras caminaba repasaba el plan mentalmente. Lanzaría su jutzu y ubicaría al objetivo. Todo el mundo tenía miedo a los Uchiha. Sai sabía que su poder radicaba solo en los ojos, sin ellos su capacidad menguaba radicalmente.

De pronto el bosque se acabó abruptamente. Había sido sencillo llegar al lugar. La confianza de Itachi lo volvía muy descuidado, no había ninguna trampa por los alrededores. ¿Acaso tenía pensado enfrentarse a todo el equipo de Sasuke? O seria que no estaba enterado de que lo perseguían. No tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

Con un rápido ademan, Sai saco de su mochila un pergamino, donde también encontró tinta y un pincel. Extendió el papel en el suelo y con unas cuantas pinceladas, su ejército de ratones estaba listo.

Se sentó cursando los pies y con un selló de manos los ratones de tinta cobraron vida. Rápidos y silenciosos, los roedores corrieron hacía el edificio, del que, por cierto, no distinguía el color debido a la oscuridad que reinaba.

Su diminuto ejército no tardó en recorrer de arriba a abajo todo el lugar. No encontraron nada. Aquel edificio estaba abandonado hacía mucho tiempo. Un solo lugar faltaba de revisar. Las dobles puertas del salón central, estaban tan deterioradas como el resto del edificio. Aun así, debía revisar todo.

El salón vacío, era alumbrado por unas cuantas lámparas que colgaban en las columnas de piedra. Al fondo, en un gran trono de piedra, se encontraba sentado Itachi. Una túnica blanca lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

Sai cambió el sello en sus manos, los roedores respondieron al instante. Pronto no quedó una grieta, un agujero o rendija sin que un ratón negro la cubriera.

Itachi parecía no percatarse de nada,

«Bien» Pensó Sai. El primer objetivo no sería problema mayor.

La legión de criaturas de tinta corrió al unísono, directo al desprevenido ninja. De pronto, un par de ojos rojos, miraba a Sai directamente. Un par de shuriken negros de tres puntas, había vencido al ambu.

Éste, arrodillado frente al nukenin, se preguntaba en que momento había caído en el genjutzu. Una parvada de cuervos negros llego a su mente como un flechazo y callo inconsciente al suelo.

Antes de que se vallan tengo un aviso.

Debido a las fiestas de fin de año en México, me tomare un descanso de… todo. Por lo tanto, tardare más de lo normal en publicar el siguiente episodio.

Gracias por su comprensión y compartan bye feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Nukenin Sharingan

No los he olvidado. Tardé más de lo esperado, pero por fin aquí está el capítulo 6. Espero que leerlo les genere tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Shinobis de Konoha. Arco 1: Nukenin.

Capítulo 6: Sharingan.

Neji acababa de pasar por el campo de batalla. Gracias a la habilidad de Mizuki y su compañera ambu, no fue nada complicado.

Más adelante podía ver, gracias al byakugan, a Ten-ten acompañada de un clon de Naruto. Éste no parecía normal, una aura verde lo rodeaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Sería esa extraña aura, eso a lo que llamaban "arte del sabio"? ¿Que tan fuerte era ahora Naruto? Esos Uzumaki eran realmente un extraordinario clan.

Sacudió la cabeza como para deshacerse de distracciones y se preguntó ¿Como haría para que no se le echarán encima nada mas verlo?

Decidió que se arriesgaría, y desactivó el byakugan mientras pensaba que, si terminaba bien la misión, le pediría ayuda a Hinata con ésas molestas venas que delataban el jutzu.

Atravesó la última línea de maleza con la guardia baja. Los presentes se encontraban un poco aturdidos, aunque ninguno apartaba la vista de él. Al instante supo la razón. Los clones de Naruto no estaban, lo qué le dio una idea.

—Veo que ya esta pasando. Comentó casualmente. Como nadie le respondió, continuó hablando.

—Es hora de elegir Sasuke. La cara del Uchiha le hizo el día. Disfruto todo lo que pudo de la ridícula expresión facial.

—Mizuki ya dejó fuera de combate a Naruto y Sakura. Por eso sus clones desaparecieron.

—Una razón más para acabar con esto rápidamente. Alegó el azabache, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Neji soltó una bomba.

—Mizuki va a matar a Hinata. La sorpresa era lo único que expresaban las tres caras frente a él.

—Debía ser yo, pero no me atrevería jamás a hacer daño a Hinata. Mizuki se ofreció a hacerlo en mi lugar.

—Mientes. Aseguró Sasuke tras un corto silencio.

—El cuarto nunca ordenaria algo así. Además tu no puedes revelarte contra la rama principal. No mientras lleves ese sello. Terminó el Uchiha señalando la frente cubierta de Neji.

—Te equivocas. Dijo el Hyuga, haciendo todo lo posible por que su cara no dejara ver lo dulce que era corregir al arrogante Sasuke.

—No fue Minato-Sama quién ordeno la muerte de Hinata, fue mi abuelo. Mientras hablaba, agachó la cabeza para alcanzar el nudo que sujetaba su protector, lo deshizo y se quito la banda que lo identificaba como shinobi de konoha. En cuanto terminó, siguió con su explicación manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

—En cuanto a el selló... Neji levantó la cara y sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo con los del Uchiha, que mostraban las comillas del sharingan.

Sasuke.

No era posible que borraran ese selló solo para engañarlo. No. No era posible que quitaran ese selló y punto. Entonces. ¿Por qué la frente de Neji no tenia aquella marca? La respuesta era clara.

Como un rayo, el azabache paso al lado de Neji sin dejar de mirarlo. Si era una trampa, la única oportunidad que tendría su oponente de atacarlo era precisamente esa. El Hyuga se mantuvo estático. Solamente sus ojos lo siguieron un instante, justo antes de dejarlo atrás.

Apenas lo perdió de vista, en su mente sólo hubo lugar para un pensamiento. Rápido, rápido, rápido.

Rápidamente recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de Hinata y su verdugo. Las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor, lo golpeaban en la cara incansablemente. Ni siquiera había parpadeado cuando vio a traves del follaje la silueta de dos ninjas. Se detuvo antes de adentrarse en el claro, seguramente formado por la batalla. Sakura curaba a Hinata.

Se sintió estúpido mientras desactivaba su poder ocular. Tal ves Naruto aun era genin, pero era el discípulo de uno de los sabios de konoha al igual que Sakura. Hinata era la princesa del byakugan, heredera del clan Hyuga. Como pudo siquiera pensar que...

Un zumbido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sakura retrocedía mecánicamente, como si fuera sonámbula. Una kunoichi con máscara de ambu salio del lado derecho de la peli rosa. Llevaba un kunai en la mano. Hinata soltó un suspiró de resignación mientras la ambu la agarraba de los cabellos.

En un instante el sharingan tornó de rojo sus pupilas. Su mano izquierda hizo ademán de alcanzar un shuriken de su bolsa ninja, pero se interrumpió a medio camino, sabia que ningún arma llegaría a tiempo. Necesitaba algo más rápido.

Para sus ojos, la ambu se movía lentamente, aunque en realidad todo pasó en un segundo. La lanza chidori llegaría, pero no tenía tiempo para los sellos.

Extendió la mano sin pensarlo más. Antes de escuchar el característico ruido del jutzu, vio claramente los rayos que lo producían.

«Zuppashi»

Una fina linea de luz se extendió hasta alcanzar la carne desnuda del brazo de la atacante. Una mancha escarlata mancho el pecho de la Hyuga. Sasuke movió su mano, obligando a la ambu a imitarlo o perder el miembro.

Esta, después de ver frustrado su objetivo, se liberó del jutzu antes de que hiciera mas daño y desapareció con un zumbido.

«Hiraishin» Pensó Sasuke justo antes de sentir las consecuencias del excesivo gasto de chacra. Realizar aquél jutzu sin sellos de manos, resultó mas desgastante de lo que había creído.

Se preguntó si Mizuki se había ofrecido a hacer el trabajo que debía ser de Neji... por esa razón. Según el tenía entendido, ella no era la más contenta con la unión que habían pactado su padres entre los clanes, Uchiha y Usumaki. ¿Podría haberse ofrecido por puro orgullo? Tal ves.

Sakura

No supo que había pasado hasta que la ambu desapareció. Entonces pudo moverse. El azabache se asomaba entre la maleza. Un rayo de luz comenzaba en su mano y terminaba justo a un lado de Hinata.

La línea luminosa se desvaneció mientras él dejaba caer su mano a un costado. Sakura se dejo caer permitiéndose relajarse. Sin embargo, enseguida recordo que tal descuido, casi había costado la vida de su compañera y levanto la vista.

El Uchiha caminaba lentamente hacia ellas. Llegó rápidamente hasta Hinata, extendió un brazo y la ayudo a levantarse. Sakura estaba muda.

La mirada de Sasuke expresaba un alivio y una ternura infinitas. Hinata se soltó del agarre del azabache de un tirón y dijo.

—Debiste dejarla. Mis problemas se habrían acabado. Sasuke tomo su cara con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

—NUESTROS problemas ya están resueltos. Dijo el Uchiha, enfatizando el "nuestros"

—Yo soy tu solución y tu la mía.

Las lágrimas opacaron la vista de Sakura, aun así vio claramente como Sasuke inclinaba la cabeza.

Cerro los ojos para no ver nada más y maldijo en silencio su cobardía. Tantas veces en las que pudo haber declarado su amor, pero no lo hizo.

Tuvo un repentino impulsó de lanzarse sobre Hinata, separarlos y... ¿y luego qué? Había dejado pasar sus oportunidades. Si Sasuke quería a Hinata ya no tenía mas que hacer.

Ten-ten

«Por fín » Pensó Ten-ten frente al edificio de piedra. El escudo de los Uchiha adornaba la gran puerta frontal. Parecía una eternidad, pero solo hacia un día que habían salido de konoha. No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias al regresar a la aldea, además debía concentrarse en el momento.

La situación era extraña. Sasuke había retrocedido sin decir una palabra. Dejando a Karin y a ella solas frente a Neji. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?

Neji les aclaro que el no tenía nada que ver con la misión de nadie en los alrededores. Porqué cada uno de los shinobis en el área tenía su propio objetivo.

Les explicó que hinata si estaba sentenciada, pero no era nada que el hokague no pudiera solucionar, (Ten-ten no creia del todo esa declaración) y que lo único que el debía hacer era dar el mensaje a Sasuke. En resumidas cuentas, estaba libre de hacer lo que le pareciera mejor y, a pesar de sus negativas, se puso a las ordenes de la kunoichi. Karin no puso objeción alguna, parecía perdida en su propio mundo.

Así habían llegado hasta ese punto, una chunin comandando a un jounin. No era algo que se viera a menudo seguramente.

—Itachi y el ambu se encuentran en la sala central del segundo piso. Declaro Neji interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

—Bien. Andando. Ordenó Ten-ten.

«Podría acostumbrarme a esto» Pensó tenten antes de avanzar.

La gran puerta se abrió con mas facilidad de la que parecía capaz. Habían esperando un rechinido, pero tenía pinta de no haber sido dejada de usar los últimos cuatro años.

Un pasillo perpendicular se extendia de lado a lado del edificio y frente a ellos, una puerta tan grande como la que acababan de atravesar, yacía cerrada con un gran candado.

—Por aquí. Dijo Neji señalando a la derecha.

Siguieron el pasillo, pasaron de largo un par de puertas y al fin doblaron a la izquierda. Al final del pasillo podía verse una escalera, la usaron para llegar a la planta alta. Estando arriba, pudieron ver la entrada a donde los esperaban Itachi y el ambu, abierta de par en par.

Ten-ten empezó a andar, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Era Neji.

—¿Estas segura? — Ella lo miró a los ojos, que reflejaban preocupación. La kunoichi asintió intentando calmarlo, y a si misma. Cada paso resonaba en las paredes. La puerta se acercaba demaciado lentamente, pero no se atrevió a caminar más deprisa. Un sudor frío empapaba su espalda. Las piernas le temblaban, apenas podían mantenerla en pie.

De pronto la puerta estuvo frente a ella. Sintió que tardaba demaciado en dar el último paso. Cerro los ojos y se forzó a avanzar.

Al abrirlos vio algo que no se esperaba. Itachi estaba sentado en un trono de piedra al fondo del salón. La expresión del nukenin reflejaba sorpresa. La razón de aquello le llego de pronto, como el primer corte de una katana de samurai. Era obvio, el uchiha esperaba a su hermano y no a una chiquilla a la que apenas había visto un par de veces.

Caminó a paso lento hacia el centro de la sala haciendo eco con sus pisadas. Para cuando llego a su destino, la cara inexpresiva de Itachi ya estaba repuesta. Miro a un lado, el ambu miraba el pisó como ido.

«Genjutzu» Pensó en seguida y comprendió que era una estupidez haber mirado los ojos de su... Oponente, tenía que recordar que estaba frente a un traidor.

Volvió la vista al Uchiha teniendo mucho cuidado de no pasar de su cuello. Era difícil. Los ojos escarlata atraían su mirada como un imán, pero se mantuvo firme.

—La verdad, esperaba a Sasuke. Comentó Itachi, confirmando sus suposiciones. Ella ignoro el comentario y fue directo al grano.

—Vengo por respuestas. Era raro hablar con alguien tan seriamente sin verlo a los ojos, aun así siguió con su cuestionario.

—¿Qué impulsa a un ninja a matar a su propio clan?— Ésta ves no pudo reprimir su impulso y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Itachi. La pupila lucía negra como la noche cerrada, no había rastro de sharingan.

—¿Esperas qué contente esa pregunta así sin más?— La verdad era que si lo esperaba. Esperaba que Itachi se defendiera. Que asegurara que no había hecho tal cosa, pero no podía aceptar que era tan ingenua. Ella misma se sentía ridícula por esperar algo semejante. Aun así la respuesta salio de sus labios sin que ella pudiera reprimirla.

—Sí. Toda konoha merece la verdad al menos. Y ya que soy la primera que a preguntado, espero que respondas, así sin mas.

— Quería ver si podía hacerlo. Sólo eso.

Los seis casi se habían convertido en renegados, para que Itachi sólo dijera "Quería ver si podía hacerlo" Era demasiado poco.

En un impulsó irracional, Ten-ten avanzó hacia el Uchiha reclamándole por su insensibilidad.

—¿Querías probar? Le gritó con ira.

—El ninja que yo conocí no... Se detuvo en secó. Realmente no conocía a Itachi. Ni siquiera había sido su sensei realmente. Sólo le había enseñado un par de técnicas con kunai y shuriken. Cualquiera diría que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada.

Dejo caer sus manos desolada. Miro al suelo, para que el no viera sus lágrimas y se maldijo por ser tan débil.

Una firmé pero ágil mano la obligó a levantar la cara. Era Itachi, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo había recorrido el trecho que los separaba. Su semblante no dejaba ver dada de lo que estuviera pensando. Sentía que sus negros ojos la traspasan hasta ver su alma desnuda.

—Tendré que encargarme de ti. Le dijo impávido.

—Después vere que hacer con mi hermanito.

La kunoichi escupió sangre por la boca, su estómago había sido atravesado por un kunai.

«Ni siquiera usó su sharingan» Fue lo último que pensó Ten-ten antes de perder el conocimiento.


	6. Capítulo 6: Nukenin Traición parte 1

Hola

Ya se, ya se, soy lento. Pero por fin aquí está el capítulo 7. Será en dos partes, por qué es más largo de lo que normalmente escribo. La continuación la subiré, sin falta en una semana, 8 días exactos, le cuentan.

No los entretengo más, a leer.

Shinobis de Konoha: Nukenin

Capítulo 7: Traición. Parte 1

El cielo lucia un tono rojo crepuscular, como si el día llegará a su fin. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Ten-ten, se detuvo un momento en el extremo de su ceja y siguió su caída a través de la rosada mejilla de la niña.

Sus párpados se cerraron sin mucha presión, inspiró lentamente llenando sus pulmones y, un instante después, soltó el aire de la misma manera.

La mano derecha de la joven kunoichi describió un arco frente a ella. Una mancha borrosa salió disparada de su mano y se clavó, 10 metros adelante, en el centro de un blanco que colgaba en uno de los postes de entrenamiento.

Ten-ten abrió los ojos por fín y miró su "obra". Un suspiro se le escapó sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Cualquier otro ninja estaría satisfecho con tan buen acierto, pero para Ten-ten era simplemente desesperante. Una experta en armas debería tener una puntería sobresaliente y no simplemente un poco por encima del promedio.

El que acababa de lanzar era su último shuriken. Por lo que, ignorando el hermoso paisaje que era el campo de entrenamiento a su alrededor, caminó hasta el poste y recuperó todas las armas que ya había lanzado.

De algún bolsillo oculto en su ropa, sacó varios pergaminos y los extendió en el suelo. Habría preferido seguir su entrenamiento un rato más, pero acababa de aprender el sello que le permitía guardar sus armas en pergaminos. Le llevaría un largo rato sellarlas todas.

Quizá el había hecho ruido a propósito. Quizá era que Ten-ten se había acostumbrado a cada ruido, a sus silenciosas pisadas, al sutil tintineo que emitía su Ninja-To al caminar. Quizá era que lo esperaba inconscientemente. Por lo que fuera. Apesar de toda su concentración, levantó la mirada justo cuando una figura negra salió de entre los arbustos que rodeaban el campo.

Sus ojos no brillaban con el rojo del Sharingan, así era como lo recordaba. Extrañamente, está vez el rojo dominaba sus pupilas como dos brillantes rubíes.

— ¿Tan pronto te vas? — Preguntó Itachi mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos y firmes.

—He estado entrenando todo el día. Se defendió la niña, que aún no era guenin, intentando suprimir un puchero en vano.

Solo fué un segundo, pero al perder la concentración, también perdió el control del sello. Un afilado sai a medió sellar, salto por los aires directo a la cabeza de la pequeña Ten-ten. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a estar siquiera cerca de su objetivo, un certero shuriken golpeó al arma desviando la.

—Deberías tener más cuidado. La reprendió con la voz más severa de lo que ella recordaba.

Pero Ten-ten disfrutaba aquél momento, de las rápidas y certeras reacciones del Uchiha. Sonrió mientras contestaba.

—Lo recordaré la próxima. Dijo, y siguió con lo suyo. Pasaron varios minutos en los que la pequeña se afanó en sellar cada arma en el pergamino adecuado.

La mirada de Itachi no se apartó de ella ni un segundo, como si se asegurará de que nada salía mal. Ten-ten sentía el sharingan sobre ella, era muy difícil ignorar esa intensa mirada una vez que eras conciente de ella. Es reconfortante saber que alguien vigila que no te lastimes.

—Algo te molesta. Aseguró Itachi cuando el proceso de sellado hubo concluido.

— ¿Qué es? —

Ten-ten se quedó muy quieta durante un instante, como si la hubieran atrapado mintiendo.

—Mi única habilidad es con las armas, pero no soy muy buena en ellas. Dijo por fin a regañadientes y evitando mirar al ambu.

—Eres mejor que muchos chunin. Sentenció Itachi con una voz incolora.

—No es suficiente. Rebatió la pequeña enfurruñada.

La risa que soltó el Uchiha no fue realmente estruendosa, apenas se le podía llamar "carcajada". Aún así, sonó macabra. Deberia haber gritado, echado a correr. En cambio, lo único que sintió fue una tristeza pasiva, como si viera marchitar se una hermosa flor.

—Pues dime. ¿Cómo piensas solucionarlo? — La cuestionó Itachi mientras se ponía en cuclillas y estiraba una mano hasta posar la en la cabeza de la pequeña.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Ten-ten, que fijó sus ojos en el suelo. Su mente comenzó a trabajar muy de prisa. Los sucesos eran exactamente los mismos, aún así cada sensación la hacía preguntarse... ¿Por qué había desidido salir de la aldea la tarde anterior?

—Lo único que se me ocurre es seguir entrenando. Contestó ignorando todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Entrenar sólo por entrenar, no será suficiente. Aseguró el shinobi. Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó.

—Las armas no son tu única habilidad. Ese sello es muy bueno. La mano del ambu se apartó de donde estaba y bajó hasta el hombro de la niña. Otro escalofrío.

El aire se agito, los nítidos colores de la naturaleza se tornaron opacos, el cielo se oscureció por completo y la kunoichi se dió cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—No importa, no sirve en una pelea real. Argumento la pequeña con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

El nukenin estaba destrozando sus recuerdos y ella no podía hacer nada, más que seguir jugando aquél juego macabro.

—Todo sirve en una pela real. Rebatió Itachi. Una roja lágrima de sangre brotó de su ojo "el del genjutzu", como una cruel parodia de la que recorría la cara de Ten-ten.

Un segundo antes.

—Itachi y el ambu se encuentran dentro. Señaló Neji. Espero un momento y, como no hubo respuesta, volvió su atención a las dos kunoichi.

Karin miraba el cielo como buscando algo que el no podía ver. Ten-ten tenía la vista fija hacía el frente, y vacía.

«Genjutzu» Pensó el jounin rápidamente. ¿Pero cuando? No había manera alguna de que pasara. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Neji activó su byakugan. El chacra de Ten-ten estaba agitado, no había duda era un genjutzu.

Estaba por liberar a su compañera, cuando Karin lo tocó en un hombro.

—Se acercan dos ninjas. Dijo señalando un punto lejano a su izquierda.

El shinobi siguió la dirección en la que apuntaba Karin y, usando su poder ocular se alejó del edificio todo lo que pudo. Vió varias aves, ardillas e incluso alguno que otro ciervo. Siguió llevando su mirada más allá, hasta que vió de lo que hablaba la pelirroja. Dos ninjas con tunicas negras y nubes rojas corrían hacia ellos, guiados por el tipo montado en el caballo con cabeza de águila que había visto la madrugada pasada.

— ¿Cuánto calculas? — Preguntó Neji.

—Son rápidos. Contesto Karin. Su voz reflejaba preocupación.

—No más de 10 minutos.

—opino lo mismo Exclamó el shinobi.

—Deberíamos retirarnos mientras podemos.

—Y ¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿Y Ten-ten? Parece que cayó en el genjutzu de Itachi. ¿Podrás liberarla? — La pelirroja estaba nerviosa y habló tan rápido que Neji apenas pudo comprender lo que dijo. Pero lo cierto era que tenían muy poco tiempo.

— ¿Que tan lejos se encuentra el resto? — Preguntó el Hyuga mientras intentaba con toda la calma de la que era capaz liberar a Ten-ten del genjutzu.

—Los dejamos fuera de rango hace cerca de 5 minutos.

—Mierda. Maldijo el jounin. Ten-ten no despertaba y si regresaban podían cruzarse con Mizuki y el resto. El ambu aún estaba atrapado con Itachi. No le quedaba de otra.

—Nos esconderemos. Con un poco de suerte no nos encontrarán hasta que lleguen Mizuki y su grupo. Neji tenía puestas sus esperanzas en la fuerza de la unión. Díez contra cuatro algo podían hacer, aunque los 4 fueran de nivel ambu.

Sin perder más tiempo, Neji cargo a su compañera y se metió en la maleza tratando de no dejar rastros de su paso. Karin siguió su ejemplo. Con mucho cuidado depósito a Ten-ten en una rama gruesa y alta cubierta por el espeso follaje del árbol.

—Cuídala e intenta sacarla de la ilusión. Le ordenó a Karin. Ella asintió y enseguida se concentró en su tarea.

Mientras tanto el shinobi regreso al frente del gran edificio Uchiha. Puso especial atención en borrar todo rastro que hubieran podido dejar al esconderse, y plantó nuevas pistas que dirigieran a los Akatsuki lejos de ellos y sus compañeros. Todo eso le llevó 5 minutos.

Se escondió lo más lejos que pudo de las dos kunoichi y espero. Faltaban menos de 5 minutos para que aparecieran más enemigos. Cerca de 10 para que llegarán más aliados. Aguantarían hasta entonces.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Neji, se detuvo un momento en el extremo de su ceja y siguió la caída a través de su mejilla. Apenas respiraba, los dos tipos con las tunicas negras no parecían muy imponentes, y se peleaban entre sí por cualquier tontería. Aún así, eran Akatsuki, y habían dejado su riña con solo una palabra del tipo con la varita en la mano.

A través del byakugan, podía verse claramente por que lo obedecían. La energía que corría por sus venas no era chacra, pero la había visto en acción cuando el joven (pues no aparentaba tener más de 15 años) hizo desaparecer a su montura. La energía ni se había agitado, como si mandar un ser vivo ha quien sabe dónde, fuera menos complicado que mover un dedo.

—Kya.

Escuchó a lo lejos, era la voz de Ten-ten no había duda. Los ojos de Neji se abrieron como platos.

Antes de darse cuenta, salió de su escondite llamando la atención de los precentes. Lo lamentó antes incluso de haber salido por completo, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Su byakugan estaba activo. Se puso en guardia, y los miro desidido a no dejarlos acercarse a las kunoichi. Esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente sensatas para salir huyendo.

—Pero mira esto. Dijo el tipo con la roja guadaña.

—Un enamorado. Serás un gran sacrificio para Jashin sama. Y no te preocupes que tú amiguita te seguirá enseguida.

—No seas idiota Hidan. Le espero el otro con una voz ronca, desde detrás de una negra máscara.

—Los necesitamos como carnada para el kyuubi.

«Uzumaki» Llegó a su mente como un golpe. ¿A cuantos habían usado para llegar a Mizuki y Naruto?

—No. Gritó Ten-ten, desde el otro lado del pseudo claro frente a la construcción.

—Mira Kakuzu. Ha venido a nosotros. Seguro quiere ofrecerse como sacrificio.

—Ya te dije que no...

Neji no escuchó nada más, estaba más preocupado por su compañera. Desde donde estaba, le lanzó una mirada que gritaba: huye por favor. Ten-ten lo miró y entendió lo que quería, se le notaba en la cara, pero no huyó. En cambio, hizo una mueca entré sonrisa nerviosa y resignación que en lugar de tranquilizar a Neji, lo puso aún más en alerta. La kunoichi tenía planeado hacer algo, pero ¿Qué? Esperaba que no fuera alguna locura, como atacarlos. Su esperanza no duró mucho.

—Basta. Dijo el tipo de la varita, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan. Los dos ninjas renegados se callaron inmediatamente y lo miraron expectantes.

—A lo suyo. Fue más una sugerencia que una orden, los nukenin no esperaron una confirmación.

El de la guadaña se volvió hacía Neji, mientras el otro se enfrentaría con Ten-ten. Tenía su atención dividida en 5; su oponente, el de Ten-ten, el tipo de la varita, que estaba pensando Ten-ten, y Karin. La pelirroja seguía escondida sin saber que hacer, su fuerte no era precisamente en la batalla.

Ten-ten lanzó dos shuriken, que el tal Kakuzu esquivo como si nada. Enseguida, el de la guadaña comenzó su ataque también y perdió de vista a su compañera.

Éste Hidan, era torpe cuándo menos. Se lanzaba de frente sin importar lo que pudieran hacerle. Neji se relajó un poco y contraatacó con una palma de aire. El enemigo voló un par de metros, volviendo al punto de partida. Un shuriken paso rodando su cara desde la derecha. Hidan miró rápidamente a su guía, con reproche, éste se encogió de hombros. Neji en cambio, aprovecho su oportunidad.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, él shinobi llegó frente a él, los 64 signos Jake fueron lo siguiente con lo que se topó Hidan. Neji conectó cada golpe, con la precisión y velocidad que solo podían proporcionar un acostumbrado uso del byakugan. Al dar el último golpe, se alejó de su oponente más por pura costumbre que cualquier otra cosa.

El akatsuki se tambaleó, la guadaña que blandia resbaló de sus flojas manos, dió un paso tambaleándose como si le pesará mucho la cabeza. Neji volvió dividir su concentración ésta vez en cuatro, pues Hidan ya no era un problema.

El de la varita sólo estaba ahí parado sin más. Karin tenía los ojos cerrados, probablemente buscando al resto del grupo. Ten-ten se enfrentaba a kakuzu, mejor dicho lo mantenía a raya, a base de unos muy bien colocados shuriken. Decidió que, quizá entre los dos se las arreglarían con el enmascarado, si es que el otro no intervenía e Itachi se mantenía dentro de su escondite.

De pronto, el recuerdo de Naruto recuperándose de su técnica le llegó a la mete. Apesar de no prestar atención a Hidan, pudo apreciar como lo miraba con unos ojos enloquecidos.

Neji volvió su atención a su oponente, quién apenas debería poder moverse.

—Sí que me has hecho daño. Apunto el herido con una mano en el estómago, como si un gran dolor lo aquejara.

—Sólo por eso serás el primero en ser sacrificado. Aseguró y con un repentino movimiento sacó, de quién sabe dónde, una especie de aguja gigante y se la enterró en una mano. La sangre brotó abundante y escurrió por su muñeca hasta el suelo.

Solamente Naruto había podido recuperarse de ese ataque, y solo por qué tenía al kyuubi dentro. Entonces. ¿Qué diablos guardaba este ninja?

Hidan, bajó la atenta mirada de Neji y, sorprendentemente, la de su guía, dejo escurrir una considerable cantidad de sangre sobre la dura tierra bajo sus pies. Ayudándose con sus pies, manipuló la vital sustancias dando forma a un círculo. Justo cuándo el akatsuki comenzaba a trazar líneas dentro del círculo, algo curioso entro en el campo visual del Hyuga.

A la espalda de su oponente, cuatro shuriken pasaron volando. Al principio, el shinobi creyó que eran malos lanzamientos. Cosa que era muy rara, teniendo en cuenta que los había lanzado Ten-ten. Confirmó que no eran un error, al ver la formación que mantenían. Fue apenas un instante, pero Neji había visto ese signo tantas veces, que lo identificó a pesar de estar formado por shuriken.

Una estrella de 5 picos, con dos puntas rotas. Era el signo que usaba Ten-ten para identificar sus pergaminos sin verlos. Éste concretamente, era el que usaba en los pergaminos de repuesto.

La mente de Neji comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa. ¿Que podía haber guardado en un repuesto?

Los shuriken pasaron a un lado del tipo de la varita, y se incrustaron uno tras otro en la pared de piedra del edificio. Sin saber muy bien por qué, fijó una parte de su atención en Karin. La pelirroja se había movido de donde estaba escondida, y caminaba lo más discretamente que podía con dirección a él edificio Uchiha. Entonces lo comprendió, la estrella no era el mensaje, solo era para que lo identificara. El verdadero mensaje era la dirección de los shuriken, era hacía donde debía correr.

A la boca del lobo, el escondite del nukenin.

Continuará...

Que tal. ¿Les gustó, lo odiaron, que regresen las entradas?

Comenten, sugerencias, críticas, saludos.

También compartan el fic. (se que saben cómo).

Nos leemos en 8. Bye.


	7. Capítulo 7 Nukenin Traición parte 2

Antes de que lo olvide. Mientras terminaba el capítulo anterior, leí una trilogía de libros que aún no está acabada (falta el tercer libro). Tal vez ya muchos la conozcan.

Se llama "Crónicas del asesino de reyes". El autor es Patrick Rothfuss. A mí me encantó, por eso se los recomiendo ampliamente. Busquen lo, no se van a arrepentir.

La verdad nunca e creído necesario aclarar que:

Todos los personajes, situaciones y paisajes que puedan llegar a aparecer en este fanfic, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto o están inspirados en su obra. Excepto uno que es de J.K. Rowling. (Draco Malfoy).

Capítulo 7: traición parte 2.

Hidan, bajó la atenta mirada de Neji y, sorprendentemente, la de su guía, dejo escurrir una considerable cantidad de sangre sobre la dura tierra bajo sus pies. Ayudándose con sus pies, manipuló la vital sustancias dando forma a un círculo. Justo cuándo el akatsuki comenzaba a trazar líneas dentro del círculo, algo curioso entro en el campo visual del Hyuga.

A la espalda de su oponente, cuatro shuriken pasaron volando. Al principio, el shinobi creyó que eran malos lanzamientos. Cosa que era muy rara, teniendo en cuenta que los había lanzado Ten-ten. Confirmo que no eran un error al ver la formación que mantenían. Fue apenas un instante, pero Neji había visto ese signo tantas veces, que lo identificó a pesar de estar formado por shuriken. Una estrella de 5 picos con dos puntas rotas.

Era el signo que usaba Ten-ten para identificar sus pergaminos sin verlos. Éste concretamente, era el que usaba en los pergaminos de repuesto.

La mente de Neji comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa. ¿Que podía haber guardado en un repuesto?

Los shuriken pasaron a un lado del tipo de la varita, y se clavaron uno tras otro, en la pared de piedra del edificio. Sin saber muy bien por qué, fijó una parte de su atención en Karin. La pelirroja se había movido de donde estaba escondida, y caminaba lo más discretamente que podía, con dirección al edificio Uchiha. Entonces lo comprendió, la estrella no era el mensaje, solo era para que lo identificara. El verdadero mensaje era la dirección de los shuriken, era hacía donde debía correr.

A la boca del lobo, el escondite del nukenin.

Por un instante que le pareció eterno, no supo que hacer. Solo el momento en que creyó que se estaba olvidando algo, y tubo que repasar sus recuerdos en busca de pistas. Pero Hidan tenía otros planes.

Acabo de trazar el símbolo en el suelo y, con una mueca de éxtasis en la cara, se lanzó al ataque. Neji se defendió con la rotación casi mecánicamente, su atención estaba demasiado dividida.

En cuánto detuvo la rotación, miró a Ten-ten que aún repelía, aunque con menos éxito a su rival. Por momentos su mirada se dirigía a él, estaba esperándolo para poner en marcha su plan. El jounin no tenía forma de comunicarse con ella, por lo que tubo que confiar en su compañera.

Hidan aún se recuperaba de chocar con su defensa. El que parecía el líder (aunque más parecía espectador que cualquier otra cosa) los miraba con desgana, como si nada de lo que ocurría en ese momento fuera de su interés. No perdió más tiempo y se apegó al plan de la kunoichi.

Corrio como un loco, tomando desprevenidos, tanto a Hidan como al de la varita. El joven frunció el seño intrigado. Neji cubrió la mitad de su recorrido, antes de que se diera cuenta de que pretendía huir. Lo más rápidamente que pudo, levantó la mano con que apresaba la varita de madera.

El Hyuga tubo curiosidad de saber. ¿Qué pretendía con agitar aquella vara en su mano? Su deseo se vió truncado cuando una pared de agua, salida quien sabe de dónde, arroyo al joven arrastrándolo lejos de Neji.

Llegó hasta la pared de piedra y comenzó a trepar por ella, mejor dicho a correr por ella, hasta alcanzar el techo de la construcción. En cuanto llegó a su destino, su byakugan se concentró en sus compañeras. Karin ya se encontraba arriba, unos cuantos metros más adelante. Ten-ten en cambio, aún corría por la pared, como lo había hecho el hacía solo un momento.

Neji se colgó del borde con una mano, y con la otra intentó alcanzar a la kunoichi para ayudarla a subir. Ten-ten dió un salto cuándo estubo lo suficientemente cerca. Con un sonoro aplauso sus manos se aferraron la una a la otra. Neji estaba a punto de atraer a su compañera para subir al techo juntos, cuando alguna especie de hilo se aferró a la cara de la kunoichi.

Un grito desgarrador resonó en el bosque. Aquél hilo parecía tener vida propia, se retorcía y con cada tirón se acercaba más a el ojo izquierdo de Ten-ten. Neji no podía hacer nada, más que sostenerla con toda su fuerza. Intentó pedir ayuda a Karin, pero lo que salió de su boca fue un ahogado susurro.

El hilo seguía avanzando, retorciéndose como un gusano. Llegó a menos de un centímetro de la pupila. Los ojos de Ten-ten se abrieron como platos. Con una parsimonia casi burlona, el negro hilo se enterró en el globo ocular, salpicando de sangre la cara de Ten-ten.

Neji estaba como paralizado. En su cara, una mueca que reflejaba tanto sorpresa como ira, se había quedado grabada.

En cambio, en la cara de Ten-ten no había ni miedo, ni dolor, ni siquiera irá. Justo antes de que el hilo llegara a sus ojos, las comillas del Sharingan aparecieron en sus pupilas, y se desmayó.

El hilo aflojó su agarre. Al sentir menos resistencia, Neji atrajo a la inconscientemente kunoichi hacía sí mismo, la sujetó con un brazo y con el otro se impulsó para subir al techo.

—Karin. Llamó con desesperación mientras intentaba, con mediocres resultados, contener la hemorragia.

Ni siquiera se dió cuenta cuándo la pelirroja llegó a su lado. Con la precisión que solo puede aportar la práctica, Karin se arrodilló a un lado de Ten-ten y dió un rápido vistazo de la herida.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Le comunicó al Hyuga.

—Tiene que morderme para recuperarse, pero en su situación no podrá. Neji no apartaba su mirada de la kunoichi, pero Karin confiaba en que la entendería.

—Mantén tu mano sobre la herida... Y muerde me. Le apremió poniéndole su brazo al alcance de la boca. La orden lo tomó desprevenido, pese a que estaba al tanto de la habilidad de la kunoichi.

Neji levantó la mirada para ver a Karin. La determinación en su rostro lo ayudó a decidirse. Asintió con la cabeza y la mordió ahí donde Karin le ofrecía. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, para soportar el dolor.

Una gota de sangre resbaló por la quijada del Hyuga. También sintió un calor que recorría su cuerpo a través de su red de chacra, hasta llegar a su mano. El proceso duró más de lo normal, debido, según dedujo Neji, al _bypass_ que el hacía.

Cuando hubo concluido, solo entonces, el shinobi regreso a la actividad. Expandió el alcance de su byakugan tanto como pudo. La escena lo dejó pasmado. Sus tres contrincantes estaban paralizados y formados en fila frente a Itachi. El Uchiha parecía estar en alguna clase de trance. Un cuervo de ojos rojos estaba parado sobre su cabeza, mirando los alrededores con curiosidad.

Neji decidió que, sin importar que estuviera pasando, lo mejor para ellos sería largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

—Karin. La llamó para comunicarle su plan. La pelirroja lo miró muy sería apretando su brazo, ahí donde el la había mordido.

—Que idiota soy. Gracias por ayudar a Ten-ten. Añadió después de un cortó titubeo.

—Esa herida... ¿Te causará problemas? — Preguntó por fin.

Karin lo miró confundida, como si hubiera dicho la frase más rara del mundo.

—Estaré bien. Respondió rebuscado las palabras, como si no estuviera muy segura de que decir en esa situación.

— Bien. Cuida de Ten-ten un poco. Ya regreso. Sentenció mientras corría hasta el borde del tejado. De un salto llegó al suelo, no tenía tiempo para sutileza.

La puerta de madera parecía desgastada, pero al intentar abrirla de un empujón, está no cedió ni un apise. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su cara. Se detuvo un momento y respiró lentamente por la nariz para calmarse.

Miro la puerta, tenía un simple seguro corredizo medió suelto. Seguramente por la reciente salida de Itachi. Lo abrió por completo y entro en el edificio activando su byakugan. No lo necesitó.

Al frente, una doble puerta abierta de par en par que daba a una gran sala. Al fondo, al lado de un trono de piedra, se encontraba el ambu. Estaba parado y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Neji corrió tan rápido como le permitían las piernas. Apenas llegar, puso una mano en el hombro del afectado y le interrumpió el flujo de chacra. Cómo era de esperarse el flujo no se interrumpió y el ambu no despertó. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Con muy poco esfuerzo, se cargó al ambu como si fuera un costal de papas y salió del salón. Los contrincantes aún dormían, pero el cuervo en la cabeza de Itachi lo miró fijamente, como si quisiera comunicarle algo. No le apartó la mirada, hasta que hubo llegado a la cima del edificio.

Nada más llegar a la cima, Karin le avisó.

—Ya vienen. Dijo mientras señalaba un punto a sus espaldas.

— ¿Cuánto? — Cuestionó sin soltar al ambu.

Ver al shinobi desmayado plasmó una mueca de duda en el semblante de la kunoichi. Aún así respondió rápidamente.

—Al menos 10 minutos.

Neji no sabía si el cuarteto de nukenin se mantendrían dormidos mucho tiempo más. Con la intención de prepararse por si despertaban, llevó su atención a los mencionados. Los cuatro seguían como los recordaba, dos completamente perdidos e Itachi y el de la varita mirándose fijamente.

De pronto aquél tipo desapareció en una espiral, girando sobre si mismo. Un instante después estaba parado frente a él y apuntaba la vara directo a su pecho. Neji dió un paso atrás por puro instinto. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de nada más, Itachi apareció frente a él dándole la espalda. Parecía tener una actitud protectora.

—Así es como debe ser, y lo sabes. Dijo el joven con la mirada puesta en el Uchiha.

—Yo puedo hacerme cargo. Le contesto el mencionado. Eso tenía mas sentido. Eran dos lobos peleando por dar el primer bocado.

Neji dió un paso atrás para intentar huir, pero la voz impasible de Itachi lo clavó al techo.

—No te muevas. Le dijo sin apartar los ojos de su contrincante.

De pronto el ambiente se volvió pesado. Neji sintió una precisión en el pecho, como si estuviera en el fondo de un lago. El cuerpo del ambu se convirtió en una carga demasiado pesada. Con todo el cuidado de que fue capaz, depósito al ninja a un lado y se agarró las rodillas que le temblaban apenas perseptible mente. Esos dos sí que eran otro nivel. ¿Cómo es que había una brecha tan grande entre ellos?

—No hagas esto más difícil Itachi. Pidió el joven de la varita arrastrando las palabras.

—Lo que le hizo no era necesario. Alegó Itachi. Ésto pareció debilitar la resolución del contrincante y, trás un momento de duda, se defendió.

—Puedo arreglarlo.

—No se trata de eso.

Entonces un zumbido interrumpió la calmada discusión. En los ojos del tipo con la varita se reflejó un Sharingan. Una mano veloz cortó la garganta del enemigo restante y la estridente voz de Naruto retumbó en el lugar.

—Eso sí que fué rápido. De veras. Un suspiro escapó de su boca, (la de Neji) por fin podía relajarse, el peligro había pasado. O eso creía

El cuerpo de Itachi se descompuso en una bandada de cuervos que se alejaron graznando ruidosamente. Otra voz no tan grata se escuchó.

—Maldito, pagarás por lo que hiciste. La voz se escuchaba lejana aún así era inconfundible. Se trataba de Hidan, la batalla apenas comenzaba...

Bueno ¿Qué tal?

Quizá me pase un poco con las habilidades, pero creo que es explicable, por razones que seguramente ya tendrán deducidas.

Neji me dejó un poco confundido por su forma de actuar, pero al final me gustó.

La herida de Ten-ten quedó bastante relegada, pero la abordaré más tarde no sé preocupen.

Pero esa es mi opinión y lo que yo quiero es saber la suya. Comenten para ir mejorando. Si tienen alguna sugerencia puedo intentar incluirla, pues como voy escribiendo, voy publicando.

Se hacerca el final del primer arco. Quizá no esté muy emocionante y aunque no es mi primer fanfic aún soy principiante. Tenga me paciencia.

Por último, fe de erratas;

En el capítulo 5 aparece el siguiente párrafo:

El salón vacío, era alumbrado por unas cuantas lámparas que colgaban en las columnas de piedra. Al fondo, en un gran trono de piedra, se encontraba sentado Itachi. Una túnica blanca lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

La túnica no debía ser blanca pero en aquel momento aún no ordenabamis mis ideas y... Bueno pero en realidad la túnica es negra liza.

En el capítulo 7, la primera parte de este mismo capítulo, aparece este párrafo:

sirve en una pela real. Rebatió Itachi. Una roja lágrima de sangre brotó de su ojo "el del genjutzu" como una cruel parodia de la que recorría la cara de Ten-ten.

Bueno. ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi memoria es fatal. Ahí debía decir:

"Todo sirve en una pela real. Rebatió Itachi. Una roja lágrima de sangre brotó de su ojo izquierdo, como una cruel parodia de la que recorría la cara de Ten-ten".

Dejare esos errores ahi. Que sirvan de recordatorio para surrarla menos.

Bueno chic s hasta aquí por hoy. Nos leemos la próxima

Compartan (se que saben cómo).

Bye.


	8. Capítulo 8: Nukenin Relaciones

Hola.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ya está. Capítulo 8. Interacción entre hermanos. También una probadita del Naruto vs Mizuki. No sé si se lleguen a enfrentar en el futuro, pero al menos traigo un pequeño choque. Así tendrán una idea de la relación que tienen estos dos hermanos.

Tengo que decir, que no fue nada sencillo. Escribí y borré el capítulo varias veces antes de completarlo.

He dejado sorpresitas por ahí, a ver si alguien las nota.

A ver qué les parece.

Ya, ya. A leer.

Shinobis de Konoha. Arco 1 Nukenin. Capítulo 8: Relaciones.

Mizuki lo retenía con cadenas de chacra.

—Ya volviste a ser tú. No era una pregunta.

—Lo soy. Respondió Naruto. —Tengo que preguntar antes de hacer nada—.

— ¿Hacer nada? — Preguntó su hermana, sonriendo con arrogancia. —No te creas tanto, te tengo sujeto. ¿Qué podras hacer?—.

«La conozco mejor de lo que creí». Pensó el hermano aliviado. Ya se esperaba la burla, la arrogancia. Y también sabia lo que significaba. Mizuki estaba relajada. Su misión iba bien. Ahora todo dependía de su respuesta.

— ¿Cuál es la misión que te encomendó papá? — Cuestionó, inmóvil.

La kunoichi lo miró aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

—Eso es clasificado. Respondió como retandolo a que siguiera preguntando.

El shinobi meditó por un segundo y luego prosiguió.

—En ese caso. ¿Que pasa con Hinata? —

—Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Señaló ella.

—Claro que tiene que ver, somos amigos. Alegó el.

La kunoichi sabía, que el tiempo jugaba en favor de Naruto. Las cadenas de chacra podían retener el chacra de kyuubi indefinidamente, no así al senjutzu.

EL shinobi seguía sin mover un músculo, independientemente de que las cadenas lo retuvieran.

—En ese caso, te propongo algo. Dijo la hija de Minato, después de pensar un instante. —Pelea conmigo, si me ganas te contaré todo lo que quieras saber.

— ¿Cómo antes? — cuestionó el muchacho con curiosidad.

«Como siempre» Quiso corregir la muchacha, en cambio solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Entonces te vencere. De veras. Exclamó el hijo de Kushina.

La energía natural pinto marcas en toda la cara del aprendiz de sannin y palmeo su dedos. Aunque eso solo lo notaría alguien muy observador. Sasuke y Mizuki lo sabían, su senjutzu estaba incompleto. Aún así, las cadenas de chacra cedieron al primer tirón.

Mizuki se puso en guardia, esperando a que el hiziera el primer movimiento. Naruto creo dos clones, que a su vez, formaron cada uno un rasengan. El plan era rodear a su oponente.

La jinchuriki ni les presto atención y, cubriendo su cuerpo con el manto del zorro, se lanzó a por el Naruto original. Éste se defendió usando un kunai, pero el impacto los impulsó hasta chocar con uno de tantos árboles en el terreno.

El chunin desembarazo su mano del arma, y sujetó a su hermana lo más fuerte que el chacra le permitió.

—Parece que puedes leerme. Dijo la sempai.

Los clones de Naruto atacaron su espalda, sin embargo, fueron fácilmente eliminados por dos colas de chacra.

—Pero aún te falta. Por el brazo de Naruto se deslizó la marca de su hermana.

La reacción del Shinobi fue instantánea. Con un fluido movimiento se deslizó hasta liberarse del árbol que le limitaba los movimientos. Dió medía vuelta para impulsarse, y lanzó a su hermana lejos de si mismo.

La joven genio no opuso resistencia, ya no importaba que tanto se alejará. Aterrizó a poco más de un par de metros, ligera y grácilmente. Parecía que flotara. Luego dirigió su mirada a su contrincante, dispuesta a terminar el combate.

No vió el gesto, pero una línea negra cruzaba su marca dejándola inservible.

La hija de Kushina abrió los ojos como platos. Su hermano había logrado lo que a ninjas más experimentados, ni se les había pasado por la cabeza.

—Jo. Exclamó. — ¿Cómo es que sabes canselar mi marca? — cuestionó la pelirroja con interés.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, con cara de no saber que ocurría.

—Pues, tenía que hacer algo. contesto el rubio. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer. ¿Cierto? — Observó Mizuki.

Naruto seguía con su cara de tonto rematada por una sonrisa nerviosa.

La senpai soltó un suspiro cansado. Reunió toda la calma que pudo y se dispuso a explicarle a su hermano, lo que había logrado.

—Cruzaste mi marca con el sello del dedo grabador, mesclando tu chacra con el mío. Eso no desaparece, pero es la única manera de anular la marca del hiraishin.

—Entonces, no puedes usar ese hiruloquesea contra mi ¿cierto? — Cuestionó animado el rubio.

—Sería tonto de mi parte usar una técnica que sabes anular. Confirmo la kunoichi.

Apenas Mizuki terminó de hablar, algo los interrumpió.

Un zumbido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ambu apareció a un lado de su capitán.

—Nara. Exclamó ella al verla aparecer. —reporta.

—Chip está en posición. En cuanto las atrape volveré para terminar.

— ¿Y el objetivo?

—Mis ardillas ya lo detectaron. Viene en camino. Todo estará bien sincronizado. Aseguró la ambu.

—Bien.

—Olle. Mizuki. Interrumpió Naruto. — ¿Cuál objetivo? ¿Quien es Chip? ¿A quién va a atrapar?

La pelirroja lo miró. Aún tenía dudas pero, si no podía confiar en su hermano. ¿Entonces en quién?

—Chip no importa, pero va a atrapar a Hinata. Aunque, Sasuke es el objetivo. Nara fingirá matar a la Hyuga para ver su reacción.

»»Ésos dos se comprometieron en secreto. Ésto podría generar, en la aldea, más conflicto del que ya hay. Algunos los quieren muertos. El cuarto no quiere llegar a tal punto, pero necesitamos saber cuál es el verdadero propósito de Sasuke.

—Pero...

—No interrumpas Naruto. Si él salva a Hinata estaremos seguros de sus intenciones, aunque el hecho de que este volviendo dice mucho. Pero eso no es todo. Itachi lleva 4 años sin dar señal alguna de vida. De pronto aparece de la noche a la mañana y su hermano va a buscarlo. Eso es mucha coincidencia. Un nukenin Uchiha es preocupante, dos son un serio problema. Si no quieres ver a tu amigo muerto será mejor que cooperes.

—Sasuke nunca traicionaria a Konoha. Lo defendió el rubio.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — preguntó la kunoichi.

La hermana continuó.

—Escuchá Naruto. Itachi fue fiel a Konoha toda su vida. Incluso más fiel que a su clan. Aún asi, durante su última misión fue traicionado, y tuvo que huir como un asesino y decertor. Apesar de que muchos ambu y jounin lo han buscado, nadie supo nada de él hasta hace poco y en compañía de una organización criminal. La más peligrosa de los últimos años. No hay margen para el azar.

—Espera. Espera. Pidió El rubio confundido. —Itachi atento contra su clan. ¿Eso fue una represalia o...?

—Fue una misión que le asignó raíz. Papá no tuvo nada que ver. Aseveró Mizuki antes de que su hermano terminará su pregunta.

—Esta echo. Declaro la ambu y desapareció.

—Y bien Naruto. ¿Qué harás?

Naruto llevó un dedo a su mejilla, como si se rascara. Un instante después se decidió.

—He dicho que confiaría en ti. No entendí todo, pero se que Sasuke nunca atentaría contra Konoha. Te ayudaré a probarlo. De veras. Dijo levantando su pulgar.

Hinata.

Habían logrado repeler a la ambu. Sin embargo, Hinata se preguntaba, si no hubiera sido mejor dejar que culminará su trabajo. Su padre tarde o temprano se fastidiaría de su juego. Naruto nunca la vería como ella a él. Sasuke...

¿Por qué Sasuke entraba en sus pensamientos de esa manera? No era como que le interesará nada de él.

En ese momento Sakura se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó sin mirarla. No lo necesitaba, el byakugan nunca se apagaba en sus ojos.

—Voy... voy a curarte. Respondió la peli rosa con inseguridad.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Por un momento Sakura no supo que responder, pero en seguida se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.

—C… claro que es necesario. Estás muy mal herida. La misión aun no acaba y además... Es mi responsabilidad, soy la ninja médico. y...

Hinata la interrumpió. Le fastidiaba su voz débil. La misma voz, que ella había tenido que fortalecer. La misma voz, que le había traído tantos problemas cuando era niña.

—Está bien, está bien. Has lo que quieras. Un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la ninja médico, quien se acercó a Hinata y la ayudó a sentarse.

Un resplandor verde cubrió las hábiles manos que, rápidamente, buscaron los puntos más dañpados de Hinata.

Su dojutzu detecto a Sasuke al frente de ellas. También, a una pequeña ardilla que se acercaba a Sakura demasiado cautelosamente. Seguramente era una invocación de la ambu.

No importaba quién quisiera matarla.

La ardilla seguía acercándose. Un flujo de chacra, demasiado complejo para un animal tan pequeño, recorría el cuerpo de la criatura. La muerte estaba acercándose. Esperaba que el azabache no interfiera, despues de todo solo estaba usándola.

La ardilla subió por la pierna de la peli rosa y su jutzu curativo fue decayendo. Hasta que desapareció por completo. Un zumbido se escuchó a sus espaldas. Vió aparecer a la kunoichi enmascarada. Rápidamente tomo el control de ambas con sus sombras.

Solo esperaba que fuera rápido, pero la enmascarada avanzaba con pasos lentos. Cada segundo era desesperante.

Un kunai ocupaba la mano izquierda de la ambu. Hinata dejo salir un suspiro de resignación. Con la mano derecha, la asesina agarró a su víctima de los cabellos y levanto su cabeza, dejando el delicado cuello al descubierto.

—¡No! — Escuchó gritar a Sakura, cuándo el filo le roso la garganta.

Que irónico que esa tonta gritara por ella, y no fuera capaz de hacerlo por sí misma. Patética. Ambas lo eran.

Entonces se enfocó en el azabache. Su mano buscaba algo, mientras el Sharingan aparecía en sus ojos. Hinata sabía que no había reaccionado a tiempo, su muerte era segura.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha cambió de parecer. Su mano dejó de moverse hacía el porta shuriken. Una gran cantidad de energía fluyó, siguiendo su red de chacra. Acaso estaba loco. Usar esa cantidad de chacra lo dejaría exhausto. A menos que... matará a la ambu...

Claro, debió imaginarlo. La usaría para matar a la ambu.

«Zuppashi»

Una mancha escarlata se extendió por su pecho. Una línea de luz, iniciaba en la mano de Sasuke y terminaba a un lado de su cabeza. Alguna variación del chidori.

La luz obligó a su atacante a alejar su mano y, por ende, el kunai de su garganta. La había salvado.

«Maldito» Pensó Hinata. Por qué había hecho eso. Ahora los tres estaban a Merced de la ambu. Acaso estaba loco. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza?

Pero, para su sorpresa, la ambu volvió a desaparecer.

Sasuke se acercaba. Sus ojos no se apartaban de ella. Ésos malditos ojos Rjos. Rápidamente llego hasta ella, extendió un brazo y la ayudo a levantarse.

Su mirada expresaba un alivio y una ternura infinitas. Hinata se soltó del agarre del azabache de un tirón y dijo.

—Debiste dejarla. Mis problemas se habrían acabado. Sasuke tomo su cara con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

—NUESTROS problemas ya están resueltos. Dijo el Uchiha, enfatizando el "nuestros"

—Yo soy tu solución y tu la mía.

Con una lentitud cautivadora, Sasuke inclinó su cabeza, acercándose a ella. Sus labios se acercaban. Hinata cerró los ojos, aún así, siguió viendo aquellos ojos rojos. El azabache también los cerró, aún así, sus ojos seguían en contacto.

Sintió su aliento cálido. Sus firmes brazos la rodearon en actitud protectora. Un mechón de cabello roso su mejilla y le provocó cosquillas.

El Uchiha seguía inclinándose, ella sintió que se iba de espaldas, por lo que se aferró a su ropa sin darse cuenta.

Lo único que ocupaba su mente eran esos ojos. Entonces sintió sus labios tocando los suyos. No parecían los labios rudos del ninja. Tampoco los delicados, del mujeriego Uchiha.

Eran cálidos y simples. Como un sendero que lleva al hogar, conocido y relajante.

El tiempo no significaba nada.

¿Qué más daba la rama secundaria?

¿Que importaba si intentaban matarla? Solo importaba su lugar, de los dos.

¿Qué importaba Naruto y Mizuki...?

Fue cuando los vió. Aún así no tuvo reacción, hasta que Naruto salió de su escondite entre la maleza. Lo seguían su hermana y la ambu. Parecía molesto.

—Olle Sasuke. Gritó.

El beso terminó. Mejor dicho, fue interrumpido. Ambos ninjas dirigieron su mirada hacia el recién llegado. Extrañamente el Uchiha no apartó la mano de su cintura.

Hinata sintió que se sonrojaba. Respiró lentamente por la nariz, como le había enseñado Neji y se relajó. Sin llamar mucho la atención se separó de Sasuke y, recordando al par que acompañaba a Naruto, les dirigió su atención. Las venas que caracterizan al byakugan, en ella significaban solo una cosa. Ostilidad.

Clavó aquellos ojos, que habían intimidado a tantos otros ninjas solo con el hecho de verlos, en sus dos perseguidoras. Ningúna de las dos reparó en el gesto.

— ¿Por qué estás con ellas? — preguntó a Naruto sin mirarlo. Al menos no directamente.

—Es mi hermana. Contestó el como si tal cosa.

—Eso ya lo sabemos idiota. Sasuke entro en la discusión. —Lo que no entendemos. Es como puedes estar con ellas cuando intentan matar a Hinata, quizá a todos nosotros.

—Hinata nunca estuvo en peligro realmente. Contestó su hermana por el.

Un silencio comenzó a asentarse cuando el rubio vió a la kunoichi de cabello rosado.

— ¡Sakura! — Intentó llamar su atención, pero ella pareció no escuchar. Naruto se acercó a la peli rosa preocupado.

—Teníamos que saber que elegirias. Comentó Mizuki ignorando por completo la situación de Sakura.

—Sasuke pareció salir de un trance y, mirando a la pelirroja, continuó.

— ¿Teníamos? ¿Quiénes? explícate.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Intentaré hacerlo rápidamente.

»»Desde que Itachi volvió a aparecer, vários ninjas cercanos a el fueron puestos bajo vigilancia, entre ellos tu. Así nos enteramos, el cuarto, Danso-sama, y el lider Hyuga y su padre. Claramente yo también, de su compromiso y que planeabas buscar al nukenin Uchiha con el pretexto de matarlo. Se me encomendó asegurarme de que sea cierto. La misión de Neji era asegurarse de que su compromiso no se llevé a cabo.

— ¿Quién ordenó esa misión? — cuestionó Hinata. — ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Estás bien? — Se escuchó a Naruto de fondo.

—Eso deberías preguntarse lo a Neji. Respondió la peliroja, tras dejar pasar la interrupción.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en tí? — Está vez preguntó Sasuke. Aunque no parecía muy atento a la discusión.

—Somos ninjas. Respondió la capitana ambu. —Tenemos el mismo objetivo. Ayudar al restó de nuestros equipos.

Hinata y Sasuke se miraron antes de decidir.

El azabache asintió, y la peli azul confirmó.

—Tienes razon. Ya arreglaremos cuentas luego. ¿Pueden llevarnos a todos con la técnica del segundo? — Preguntó Hinata intentando controlar su molestia. Esa kunoichi traicionera, antes había pretendido ser su amiga. Después intentaba matarla y enseguida le pedía ayuda, sin siquiera dar una explicación.

Con una voz monótona, su interlocutora respondió.

—Podemos, pero Nara ha usado mucho chacra. No quiero que lleguemos con un miembro menos. Además, la ventaja de la sorpresa se perdería si no sabemos la situación en la que nos encontraremos al llegar.

—Entonces, andando. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Agregó Sasuke.

—Te olvidas de algo. Avisó la ambu. Hinata estuvo a punto de dar un salto de la impresión. Esa ninja era tan Cautelosa, que se olvidaba fácilmente. La enmascarada dió una cabezada, señelando a Sakura.

El azabache esbozo una mueca, que oscilaba entre molestia y preocupación. Solo los Uchiha eran capaces de lograr que esa expresión se viera tan natural.

—Creo que debemos dejar que Naruto se encargue. Sugirió Mizuki tras ver la expresión del Uchiha.

—Será lo mejor. Coincidió Hinata. Sasuke no se movió, ni hizo ademán de comenzar a andar. Con los ojos un poco más grandes de lo normal, Hinata tomó su mano y lo obligó a seguirla. El no ofreció mucha resistencia.

—Naruto. Llamó la pelirroja. — ¿Como está? —

— ¿Qué? Ésto... Bien. Ya está mejor.

Avanzaron apenas un par de minutos. Durante todo ese tiempo, Hinata no pudo sacar de su cabeza aquellos besos. Sentía que su subconsciente le jugaba bromas pesadas. Debido al byakugan, ambos estaban bien impresos en su memoria, y se mezclaban entre sí. Más de una vez se había puesto en el lugar de Sakura, besándose con Naruto. Hubiera preferido no ver ese beso. Hubiera preferido no ter su dojutzu.

— ¡Están en peligro! — Gritaron al unisono los hermanos Uzumaki, pero desde dos extremos de la formación.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Hinata saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Ya no hay tiempo, Nara ayúdame. Los demás tomense de las manos. Usaremos el hiraishin.

La peli azul no comprendía bien lo que ocurría. Naruto y Sasuke la tomaron cada uno de una mano, integrandola en el círculo. Una sensación extraña llamó su atención. El azabache la miraba como pidiéndole ayuda.

—Listos todos. Mizuki pidió confirmación.

Casi pudo Escucharlo decir «Por favor».

Un instante antes de desaparecer, Hinata miró a Sasuke a los ojos.

Un zumbido.

Sasuke dió media vuelta. Al frente los ojos de Draco, a su lado el cuello de Itachi. Sharingan y un kunai. Genjutzu y Taijutsu. Dos enemigos menos. O eso creía. Una bandada de cuervos, que antes había sido el cuerpo de su hermano, casi le obligó a liberar el genjutzu que sometía al tipo de la varita. Ese maldito los había engañado, que rabia.

Querían destruirlo con el Sharingan. Sin hembargo, este peleaba con fuerza por liberarse. La venidera batalla no sería sencilla...

¿Qué tal? Les gustó.

Yo se que no soy muy regular publicando, pero al menos un comentario si que se merecen los capítulos. Además, quiero saber qué les parece. Me encanta que lean, pero la comunicación es importante. Chic s quiero leerles, saber que les gusta y que no. Que hago bien y que hago mal. Quiero saber, si les apasiona este fic tanto como a mí.

Auto comentario mmm... ¿Qué se haga regular? Bueno, si no les gusta, ya me lo dirán.

La verdad, el romance, no siempre se me da bien. Pero me ha salido muy espontáneo y tenía que ponerlo. Ya veremos más adelante, que este triángulo amoroso, parece que pinta para decagono amoroso. Pero bueno.

Hinata y Sasuke se convencieron muy rápido de cooperar con Mizuki. Quizá debieron repelar más, pero, tampoco podía hacer que les valieran sus compañeros.

Kashiya (La ambu. La recuerdan.) es el personaje que más me gusta. Tiene todo el aire de los que pertenecen a raíz. Una actitud de lo más fría y una historia detrás muy interesante. No lo sé, quizá su parecido con otros personajes resulta demasiado, pero todo es parte de su historia. Espero poder abordarla como se merece.

Mizuki, no sé qué pensar de ella. Está robando protagonismo, o tiene el carácter para llevar su propia historia. No lo sé. Lo que si es cierto es que no es muy estable que digamos, pero hace lo mejor que puede, con lo que le han enseñado. Se cree que sabe todo y eso la vuelve muy arrogante. Alguien la bajará de su nube. Si cae, será capaz de volver a levantarse, o esa fuerza solo la heredó Naruto. Si soy honesto, es una pregunta para la que aún no tengo respuesta.

Bueno, bueno. Hasta aquí. Ya nos leeremos más la próxima. Intentaré traer el siguiente capítulo rápidamente. Sin embargo, si no comentan, la inspiración no fluye igual. (por dios que chantajista. ;P)

Nos leemos luego. Bye.

Compartan (se que saben cómo(no podía faltar XD))


	9. Capítulo 9: Nukenin Divide y vencerás

Hola.

Antes de lo que esperaban creo! Esta vez sí le metí velocidad. Espero no haber sacrificado calidad. No tenía muy claro el título del capítulo. Por lo que no será de los mejores pero bueno. XD

Ya, ya, a leer.

Capítulo 9: Nukenin Divide y vencerás?

—Debemos tener cuidado. Escucharon decir al tipo enmascarado.

¿Quiénes son estos dos fenómenos? Se preguntaron Sasuke y Hinata. La pareja se encontraba cerca de su límite. Afortunadamente cada uno estaba tan acostumbrado a su dojutzu, que el costo por usar ambos, era mínimo.

Sasuke había creído que el genjutzu era suficiente para retener a Draco. El extraño que los había llevado hasta esa trampa.

Estaba en un error.

Draco no había sido difícil de atrapar. Sin embargo, rápidamente se había dado cuenta de que estaba sumido en una ilusión.

Hinata y Sasuke vieron, gracias al byakugan, el momento justo en que se había liberado. La marca que llevaba plasmada en el brazo izquierdo, había brillado ligeramente y Draco volvió a la realidad. Enseguida había desaparecido.

Al frente del edificio, dos miembros de akatsuki los esperaban con la guardia arriba.

—Neji conmigo. Ordenó Mizuki antes de que nadie pudiera opinar. —Hinata, Karin, aquí. Avísenos si detectan a Itachi o al platinado. El resto contra guadaña.

Apenas hubo pronunciado esas palabras, salto del edificio a por su objetivo. Tras un instante de duda el resto de shinobi se pusieron en acción.

«¿De qué será capaz? »

Se preguntaron Hinata y Sasuke frente al enemigo asignado. No tenían mucho tiempo ni chacra. Se concentraron en Sakura. Se encontraba en condiciones similares. Naruto por otro lado, estaba bastante entero.

—Jajaja. Se carcajeo su oponente. —Bien, más sacrificios para Jazin-Sama.

«Que bien» Pensaron. «Un fanático»

—Ahora. ¿Quién vendrá primero? — Cuestionó, haciendo girar su rara arma.

— ¿Que hacemos Sasuke? — Era Naruto, a un lado del Uchiha.

Sus mentes sopesaron todas las posibilidades rápidamente. No sabían nada de su oponente, salvo que era muy peligroso. Lo más seguro era atacarlo entre los tres y, en un descuido, sumirlo en un genjutzu. Sin embargo, seguramente no sería fácil. Temían que su chacra y el de Sakura, no fuera suficiente para aguantar todo el combate. Además, Itachi y Draco aún estaban por ahí. Debían guardar fuerza para no quedar a su merced.

—Formación de aguante. Indicó Sasuke. A lo que sus compañeros respondieron inmediatamente.

Naruto asintió, se replegó a la retaguardia, y se sentó en posición de loto. Sakura se ubicó frente a él en actitud protectora. Con esto Sasuke quedó al frente.

«Espero que resulte » Pensó Hinata.

« ¿Necesitás mi ayuda o puedes con el byakugan? »

«Concéntrate en Itachi » Pensó en respuesta el azabache.

«Si te necesito te llamaré »

—Así que serás tú. Dijo el akatsuki. —Me parece que eres el líder. ¿Cierto? Si te elimino primero, esos dos no sabrán que hacer.

—Primero tendrás que lograrlo. Respondió el.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Por cierto, veo que tienes un Sharingan. El maldito que me atacó antes. ¿Que es de ti? ¿Será tu hermano, talvez? Como sea, es un cobarde. Se largó apenas nos liberamos de su ilusión.

Era claro que solo quería provocarlo. Sasuke no lo tomo en cuenta y comenzó su ataque con unos cuantos shuriken...

Neji.

Mizuki había tomado el control. Tampoco es que ninguno tuviera una mejor idea de cómo afrontar la situación. Aún asi, Neji, igual que todos, había dudado un poco antes de apegarse al plan.

No pudo evitar fijarse en que a la ambu no le había asignado ningún objetivo, pero no tenía tiempo de indagar aquello.

Cuando llegó al centro del campo de batalla, donde los esperaban los akatsuki, Mizuki ya estaba en guardia.

— ¿Tu estado? — Le preguntó la kunoichi apenas aterrizar.

—Estoy bien. Respondió el. —Tenemos que hacer esto rápidamente. Byakugan. Exclamó. En sus ojos aparecieron las señales del dojutzu.

—Un Hyuga. Dijo el enemigo. —Ya antes me he enfrentado con los de tu clan. Esos ojos no son tan poderosos como se dice que son.

Mientras ablaba, el hombre se despojó de la capa que lo cubría. En todo su cuerpo tenía cortes cosidos con un hilo negro demasiado grueso. Como si de retales de cuero se tratara. Neji recordaba lo que podía hacer con el y seguramente mucho más.

Aquél hilo desproporcionado, comenzó a safarce de la piel.

De los cortes salieron varios monstruos, hechos de ese mismo extraño hilo. Cada uno llevaba una mascara en alguna parte del cuerpo.

— ¿Qué ves? — Cuestionó Mizuki.

—No puede ser. Exclamó Neji. —Cada uno de esos monstruos tiene su propio corazón y red de chacra.

—Interesante.

En ese momento, uno de los monstruos abrió la boca, como si fuera una marioneta. De su boca salió un jutzu de fuego tan potente como el que más. Sin embargo, la kunoichi, sin dar muestras de preocupación, lanzó un kunai. Al chocar estos dos ataques, tan desproporcionadamente desiguales, una especie de red se interpuso en el camino del fuego. En un instante, el jutzu ya no estaba.

—Tú debés ser esa "tormenta sangrienta" de la que nos habló Setzu. Comentó el deshumanizado ninja.

La sorpresa invadió a Neji. Ralmemte los akatsuki sabían de Mizuki. Además, que significaba ese mote de "Tormenta sangrienta" Dirigió su atención a la pelirroja, intentando ver cómo reaccionaría.

En sus labios se miraba una sonrisa, como si le encantará que supieran de ella.

—Jajaja. La kunoichi se dobló de risa. Con una de sus manos se agarraba el estómago, mientras agitaba la otra en dirección al enemigo. Ésto sorprendió a Neji aún mas. Incluso el enemigo parecía confundido.

—Que halagador. Dijo Mizuki ya recompuesta. Parecía realmente sincera. —Nos han estado vigilando o fue pura suerte. Nosotras nunca dejamos rastros.

—La verdad, no se ni me interesa como es que Setzu realiza sus investigaciones. Sin embargo, grácias a eso, se perfectamente como vencerte, jinchuriki del kyuubi.

—Veo que soy más famosa de lo que creía. Comentó ella como si hablara del clima. —Supongo que, antes de matarte, tendré que sacarte quién es y dónde encontrar a ese tal Setzu.

—Estos niños de hoy en día, no tienen idea de nada. Matarme a mi, que he vivido tantos años y eliminado tantos ninjas, que ni siquiera puedo contarlos. Entre ellos al primer Hokage. Ustedes no tienen oportunidad frente a mi...

En medio de su perorata, el enmascarado sintió algo recorriendo su hombro. Sin dejar de hablar, volvió la mirada para identificar que eran lo que lo probocaba.

Una ardilla le devolvía la mirada. Escuchó un zumbido y la punta de un kunai salió por su pecho.

—Jajaja. Se carcajeo Mizuki. — ¿Qué eran todas esas tonterías de las que hablabas? Por favor dime qué esos monstruos seguirán peleando cuándo mueras, por que esto ha sido demasiado fácil.

Neji estaba completamente impresionado, la kunoichi acababa de ridiculizar a un oponente que, si decía la verdad, estaba al nivel del legendario Hashirama Senju.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera relajarse, dos de los monstruos se avalansaron sobre el cuerpo del akatsuki. Este había caído al suelo, revelando que, quién acababa de atravesar su corazón era la ambu, compañera de Mizuki. La kunoichi jadeaba, hincada en el suelo. Los monstruo se acercaban peligrosamente, pero ella no se movía. Neji vió claramente que su chacra estaba casi en cero, no podría librarse del ataque.

Un instante antes de que el atacante alcanzara a la indefensa joven. Mizuki apareció a un lado de ella, la cargó en brazos y volvió a desaparecer.

Neji se quedó sólo, viendo como uno de los monstruos entraba en el cuerpo del Shinobi caído. En cuanto hubo entrado por completo, el hombre se levantó. La ira desbordaba en sus ojos.

Mizuki volvió a escena. Una sonrisa burlona adornaba su cara.

—Parece que sigues vivo, pero uno de tus monstruos ha desaparecido. Supongo que hay que matarlos a todos para eliminarte. Por cierto, eso de antes, fue solo una probadita de la "tormenta sangrienta"

El akatsuki no respondió, en cambio, dos de los tres monstruos restaurantes se avalansaron contra ellos. El tercero dirigió su ataque al techo el edificio, donde se encontraban los heridos.

Muy calmada, Mizuki se acercó a Neji y le dijo:

—Gira.

Neji no sabía que planeaba, pero giró.

Fue abrumador, la rotación apenas pudo detener la combinación entre fuego y aire con que los había atacado. El panorama al final fue desconcertante.

El enemigo estaba tirado en el suelo, abatido por un monton de heridas minúsculas en todo el cuerpo.

Hinata acababa de repeler al monstruo que había atacado su posición. Mizuki apareció a un lado de ella y, con un jutzu de aire, partió la máscara del monstruo en dos.

Los monstruos restaurantes se reagruparon con el cadáver, mientras la kunoichi regresaba al punto inicial.

— ¡Que decepción! — Comentó La pelirroja cruzando los brazos.

En ese momento, el enemigo se recuperaba de lo que sea que le hubiera hecho Mizuki. No se recuperó por completo, pues su cuerpo había recibido severos daños. Aún así, se irguió por completo y, mirando directamente a Mizuki, dijo.

—Te tengo.

No había terminado de hablar, cuando varios de aquellos hilos negros salieron de entré la tierra. Las extremidades de ambos fueron inmovilizadas. Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar...

Hinata.

Desde su posición, Hinata controlaba a la perfección los alrededores. Sin embargo, debido a la unión que les proporcionaban sus dojutzu, no podía ignorar la pelea de Sasuke.

El azabache atacaba al enemigo con varios shuriken, que fueron esquivados fácilmente por éste.

—Pero que maleducado. No me interrumpas cuando hablo. Le espetó el akatsuki.

Sasuke no le prestó atención y, revelando la verdadera intención de su ataque anterior, jalo varios hilos casi invisibles. Los shuriken que había lanzado antes dieron vueltas en el aire, rodeando a su oponente.

«Ya lo tiene» Pensó Hinata. Demasiado pronto quizá.

El contrincante de Mizuki había dejado salir de su cuerpo cuatro feas criaturas hechas de alguna especie de hilo. Una de esas cosas abrió lo que parecía su boca y lanzó un poderoso jutzu de fuego.

El fuego estubo a nada de alcanzar al Uchiha. Éste tubo que elegir entre, soltar los hilos que mantenían atrapado al tipo de la guadaña, o dejar que el jutzu lo afectará. Prefirió retroceder.

«El byakugan es demasiado. Rompere el vínculo » Aviso Sasuke a Hinata.

«Bien » Respondió Hinata justo antes de perder la conexión.

El área circundante fue más clara en ese momento. Ni Itachi ni Draco se encontraban cerca. Karin se entretenía revisando a los inconcientes ninjas. Mizuki...

La kunoichi se reía a carcajadas, su compañera acababa de apuntalar al enemigo en el corazón.

« ¿En qué momento? » Se preguntó asombrada. Sin embargo, las monstruosas criaturas seguían moviéndose. La ambu estaba en peligro. Su chacra estaba agotado. Solo la rápida reacción de Mizuki la salvó de morir. En un instante, llegó donde la indefensa kunoichi y la cargó en brazos, al siguiente se encontraba a un lado de ella.

—Cuídala. Le ordenó a Karin, dejandole al frente a la agotada kunoichi. Enseguida miró a Hinata.

—Una de esas máscaras intentará matarles. Dijo. —Mantente alerta. Y volvió a su campo de batalla.

Hinata pensó en lo irritante que era recibir órdenes de Mizuki, mientras volvía a observar el campo de batalla.

Naruto se encontraba de pie a un lado de Sasuke, su cara mostraba unas marcas muy raras.

«Senjutzu» Si no recordaba mal. No vió nada mas pues, como había asegurado Mizuki, una de las máscaras se acercaba con claras intenciones. Hinata se acercó a Karin y los heridos y espero. El ataque fue muy rápido pues era de naturaleza rayo. Aún así, logro detenerlo con la rotación. El jutzu era muy fuerte, y tubo que usar mucho chacra solo en defenderse. Al finalizar, y en un parpadeó, vió a Mizuki partir la máscara de la criatura con un jutzu de aire, enseguida regreso a su punto inicial.

El enemigo al que enfrentaba, yacía tirado en el suelo. Múltiples y diminutas heridas parecían las causantes. Había dos máscaras junto a el. Una de ellas se metió en su cuerpo reviviendolo.

« ¿A caso Mizuki realmente es invencible? » Se preguntó Hinata.

La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó de repente. Vários hilos de los que formaban a los monstruos salieron del suelo y atraparon tanto a Mizuki como a Neji.

El enemigo se acercaba a Mizuki. La mataría si nadie interferia. El equipo de Sasuke tenía sus propios problemas. Solo ella podía evitar que matarán a la kunoichi...

Jo! ¿Qué tal? Parece que Mizuki por se topó con pared. ¿Será que es su fin? ¿Draco consiguió lo que quería? Que la historia siga el curso correcto o ¿Hinata actuará y tendremos a Mizuki un poco más? No lo se, la verdad es que no sé bien cómo salvar a la pelirroja. Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que Hinata no está muy dispuesta a ayudarla.


End file.
